El lunar y el Rey Lagarto
by KitsuneEri
Summary: De la amistad de Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy sólo pueden salir cosas malas. Un Slytherin no debe ayudar a un Griffindor y menos a uno ridículamente inocente. El lunar de la discordia y la fantasía adolescente del rubio.
1. Chapter 1

Título: El lunar y el Rey Lagarto.

Advertencia: NC-17. Contiene yaoi y un poco de lemon.

Género: Parodia. ¿Romance?

Resumen: Un intento de humor. ¡Lo siento!

De la amistad de Neville Longbottom y Draco Malfoy sólo pueden salir cosas malas. Un Slytherin no debe ayudar a un Griffindor y menos a uno ridículamente inocente.

El lunar de la discordia y la fantasía adolescente del rubio.

Aclaraciones: HP le pertenece a JK Rowling y a todos nosotros/as. ¡Chan!

Notas del autor: Con esta historia quería avisarles que me voy de "receso momentáneo", porque no quiero decir "despedida", pero el trabajo me tiene completamente saturada y ya no tengo tiempo para nada, ni para leer y creo que éste fue mi último intento de escribir algo. Simple y casi puro diálogo… a pesar de todo espero que les guste… ¡Salu2!

* * *

><p>**1**<p>

-Por favor, por favor…- le suplicó al rubio, con sus grandes ojos castaños, llorosos y las voz necesitada. –Por favor, Malfoy… no sé qué más hacer…-

Draco miró a Longbottom e intentó ignorarlo. El problema que tuviese bien podría arreglarlo solo… él no era el idiota de Potter, para estarle salvando el pellejo al resto del puto mundo.

-Por favor…- y seguro que el chico se arrodillaría a sus pies si se lo pedía.

-Bien, dime… ¿qué es eso tan importante?- masculló, sin pisca de gracia.

Ese año los profesores se habían ensañado con él. Era cierto que había sido un incordio todos los cursos anteriores, ¿pero no podían atribuirlo a la adolescencia? ¿A las hormonas? ¿A que su padre lo tenía entre cejas y estaba esperando la oportunidad correcta para ofrecérselo a su adorado Maestro? Eso estresaba a cualquiera. ¿Pero, por qué castigarlo de esa manera?

¿Por qué castigarlo con ese vano intento de "Amistad entre casas"? ¿Y con Longbottom precisamente? Podría haber sido con McLaggen, él al menos estaba bueno. No. Justamente le había tocado con el último esbirro, intento de persona, de Griffindor. Una tortura.

Así que les había tocado trabajar como dupla durante las clases, todas las que les tocasen juntos. Que eran como el noventa porciento de las asignaturas. Todo el día de Longbottom.

Lo peor de todo es que después de más medio año con ese remedo de ser humano, ya estaba comenzando a caerle bien. Tenía una inocencia que rallaba lo ridículo. Era más crédulo que un niño de primer año y además, era una persona increíblemente necesitada de amigos… siendo un Griffindor –la epítome de la fraternidad- eso era extraño hasta para él. Y bueno, Draco se había dado cuenta que Longbottom enfocaba su completa atención a quien estuviera con él… y él adoraba ser el centro de atención.

El asunto era que ahora eran algo así como "compañeros que se toleran más allá del trabajo de clases". El chico había comenzado a confiarle cosas -algunas que habría preferido no saber- y a darse ciertas confianzas con él. Eso era obvio. ¿Pedirle un favor? Qué descaro.

-Yo…- tragó saliva nerviosamente.

Entonces se escucharon ruido de pasos y voces por el pasillo, risas y conversaciones a grito vivo. No había que ser vidente para saber que estaban buscando a alguien y con malas intenciones. Neville se tensó como un palo de escoba. Ya sabía quién era la bruja en esa caza.

-Malfoy…- gimoteó.

-Joder.-

Lo tomó de un codo y saltaron hacia el jardín trasero del castillo. Desde allí avanzaron en dirección al lago. Draco tenía un excelente escondite entre unos abedules. Excelente sombra y fresca brisa, para estudiar en tiempos de incipiente calor como ese.

-Entonces…- suspiró buscando paciencia. Ambos se habían sentado a las faldas de un enorme árbol. Sus mochilas y túnicas, descansaban sobre una de esas prominentes raíces.

-Hablé con Zach…- Ah, sí. Longbottom se sentía un tanto atraído por un idiota Hufflepuff, cabeza de chorlito. Eran este tipo de cosas las que el rubio habría preferido no saber. La idea de compartir acera con el Griffindor, era por demás desmotivante.

-Bien.-

-No salió para nada bien.- apretó los labios y ya iba a comenzar con el espectáculo.

-¡No más muecas!, ni gimoteos, ni pucheros. ¿Estamos claros?- el chico sólo asintió. Odiaba esa excesiva muestra de sentimentalismos. –Bien… y no te preocupes, piensa que él se lo pierde…-

-¿Tú crees?-

"No", pensó casi automáticamente, pero era por costumbre. El chico había crecido bastante, dejando atrás esa figura… rellena. No quería decir que antes parecía una mandrágora bebe. Además se había arreglado su dentadura de tiburón y había comenzado a vestir con "decencia". Nada de pantalones hasta la cintura, ni camisas con el cuello cerrado o peinados horriblemente aplastados y de partidura al medio.

No era un adonis, pero había mejorado. Ya no era una completa aberración a los ojos.

-¿Sí…?- respondió tentativamente.

-¿Qué voy a hacer?- suspiró el chico, como si se hubiese suicidado socialmente. Seguro era así. –Ahora todo el castillo sabrá que le pedí salir y que él y su novio se rieron de mí…-

-¿Y esa cosa tenía novio?-

-Malfoy…-

-A todos nos alcanza Merlín.- concedió. –Pasa a otra cosa, Longbottom… llevas todo el maldito año suspirando por el idiota. No funcionó. Ahora a otra cosa.-

-¡Pero no quiero ser el hazmerreír de todo el colegio!-

-Pero ya pasó… de hecho está sucediendo justo ahora. Todo el mundo cotilleando sobre lo que pasó entre ustedes…- sonrió con inocencia. Seguro que las salas comunes eran un hervidero de murmullos justo ahora. –No hay nada qué hacer.-

-¡No! Joder. Debí quedarme callado… pero él era tan simpático y amable conmigo… y yo pensé… yo pensé…-

-No pienses, ahí está el problema.-

-¿Vas a ayudarme o no?-

-Espera. ¿Qué? ¿Por qué yo?-

-Tú sabes de venganzas y trampas… y herir.-

-¿Qué?- frunció las cejas. –No me halagues tanto, por favor.-

-Pero es verdad.-

-Pídele ayuda a Potter. Él es Salvador por naturaleza.-

Longbottom lo miró con resentimiento. Como si le importara.

-¡Ellos son tus amigos! ¡Nosotros apenas y nos toleramos!- intentó de nuevo. ¡No quería ayudarlo, maldición!

Y ahora estaba mordiéndose los labios y poniendo cara de desvalido. Sin saber que él era maestro en ese tipo de tretas. Podrían funcionar con cualquiera menos con Draco Malfoy.

-¿Te dijeron que no?- masculló el rubio. Esa parecía una respuesta viable a por qué estaba acudiendo precisamente a él y no a sus nobles compañeros de casa. -¿Es eso, cierto? Te mandaron a volar… santurrones…-

-Ni siquiera he hablado con alguno de ellos.- suspiró. –Supuse que tú me ayudarías.-

-Sí, claro.-

-¡Es verdad! No nos "toleramos" simplemente.- le agarró de un brazo y lo zarandeó. –Yo no lo creo… Bueno, no es que seamos amigos, pero tampoco somos desconocidos.-

-Ugh… Longbottom.-

-Por favor.- suplicó.

-¿Y qué sería eso que tienes en mente?-

-Pues…- se removió con indecisión, alejándose casi un metro hacia atrás y lo miró con cierta culpabilidad. Ya sabía que lo que sea que estuviese pensando esa cabecita, no le iba a gustar. –Tú eres uno de los chicos más atractivos del colegio…-

-Indudablemente.-

-…y hay mucha gente interesada en ti…- Draco entrecerró los ojos.

-Continua.- amenazó.

-Si yo pudiese… tener lo que todo el mundo desea…-

-¿Tener?- apretó los puños.

-¿Decir que tuvimos algo? No emocional, por supuesto… sólo físico.- hizo un gesto entre avergonzado y esperanzado. No lo podía creer. –Que follamos una vez, o algo así.-

-¿Te golpeaste la cabeza?-

-¡Por favor!-

-No voy a decir que follé contigo… ¡eso sería mi fin! ¡Literalmente!- Ver al chico con esa cara de perro vagabundo, no ayudaba. -¡No pongas esa cara!-

-¡No sé qué más hacer!-

-¡Acosar a alguien más es una muy buena idea! ¡Estudia! … ¡o juega quidditch! ¡Ayuda al trío maravilla a salvarnos a todos! ¡Haz algo más!- sentía que se quedaba sin saliva. Eso era el colmo.

-¡No!, ¡quiero hacérselo pagar a alguien!- escupió. –Por una vez en la vida, quisiera que me tomaran en serio. No soy alguien a quien puedan despreciar, sólo porque sí.- Esta vez lucía completamente serio. Tan decidido y firme, que el rubio no supo qué decir. No podía culparlo por querer pagar con la misma moneda. Él tenía bastantes cuentas pendientes, también. –Smith pudo simplemente decirme que tenía novio, en privado… no reírse en mi cara y delante de sus compañeros. Eso no se hace. Es incorrecto.-

-Le pides rectitud a la persona equivocada. Solo recuerda el año pasado.-

-Pero ahora eres una persona diferente. No has hecho nada malo este año.-

Draco suspiró largamente, sabiendo que se arrepentiría apenas aceptara. Ser la comidilla del colegio por algo así, no iba a resultar en nada bueno. Habría gente que se lanzaría en su contra. Otros se reirían de él. Perdería poder e influencia en su propia casa, eso lo daba por sentado. Ni qué decir de sus padres o Severus. ¡Y era con ese esbirro! Podría haber sido el dulcecito de Terry Boot o Eddie Carmichael, pero no. Habría sido demasiado bueno.

… Aunque podía comprender a Longbottom. La venganza a veces parecía demasiado dulce como para ignorarla… o negársela a alguien.

-Esto sí será suicidio social.- murmuró para sí. -¿Y qué ganaría yo con esto?-

-Podría pagarte…-

-¿En serio, Longbottom?- lo miró con obviedad. -¿Quieres tentarme con dinero?… ¿a mí?-

-Entonces no tengo nada que pueda interesarte.- un rubor cubrió sus mejillas. –Podría pagártelo en el futuro, hacer algo por ti.-

-¿Algo como qué?-

-No sé, cualquier cosa…-

¿Cualquier cosa? Ese chico era tonto.

-Cualquier cosa, Neville…- le sonrió con su gesto más malicioso, el chico se estremeció. –Tú mismo lo dijiste.- Éste asintió. Draco sabía que eso le serviría para algo importante en el futuro, casi lo daba firmado.

-¿Puedo decir que follamos?- Ugh.

-Bien… ¡pero lo hicimos ebrios!, ¡ebrios a morir! No debo estar muy consciente como para hacerlo contigo…-

-¡Malfoy!-

-Ugh, mira Longbottom… estamos hablando de mí, en una situación comprometedora, así que será como yo diga.- el chico volvió a asentir. –Fuimos a Hogesmeade y nos tomamos unas cervezas de mantequilla… quizás algún whisky de contrabando, pero estábamos algo mareados…- suspiró. –Muy mareados… seguro no te reconocía… o te confundí con alguien más…-

-Bien.- el castaño tragó duro y Draco no quiso pensar en que Longbottom realmente estaba imaginándose la situación.

-Nos encontramos en alguna esquina oscura de regreso al castillo, debe ser algo cerca del comedor… o el pasillo principal. Algo que conecte nuestros caminos…-

-¿El baño de prefectos?-

-No eres prefecto.-

-Pero tengo la contraseña.-

Suspiró. Esto no le gustaba nada.

-Está bien, en el baño entonces.-

-¿Dentro del agua?-

-¡No! ¡Ah! ¡No pongas esas imágenes en mi cabeza!- se estremeció. –Además el agua es la cosa menos lubricante que hay…-

-Oh…- chico inocente. Que exasperante.

-¡Y lo más importante!, yo ya lo había hecho con alguien antes… esa absolutamente no fue mi primera vez. ¿Queda claro?- asintió. –Fue tu primera vez, pero no la mía… diré que lo hice con un encantador chico graduado, un italiano, un Jim Morrison o algo así.-

-Ahm… ¿dirás que lo hiciste…?- Neville levantó las cejas. –Pensé que ya lo habías hecho…-

-¿Por quién me tomas?- dijo indignado. –Ni siquiera quiero pensar qué se dice de mi… ¿crees que lo haría con alguno de los mojigatos, idiotas, cretinos, sin cerebro del colegio?-

-Bien, ¡lo siento!…-

-Joder, esto será malo… muy malo.-

-Deja de quejarte. No puede ser tan horrible.-

Lo era. Lo era. Iba a ser horrible. Mierda, cálmate.

-Bien, ¿queda todo claro?-

-Sí.- Neville sonrió apenas. –Gracias Malfoy. De verdad, nadie más podría haberme ayudado como tú.-

-Lo sé… soy único.- no pudo evitar esbozar una media sonrisa.

-¿Ves?, no eres tan malo… has hecho a un Griffindor feliz.-

-Para vengarse…- suspiró. –Oye, seguro que Smith ya le contó a todo el mundo y ahora debes ser noticia. Tienes que lanzar el contra ataque ahora, o podrían pensar que es alguna artimaña… mientras más demores, más parecerá una mentira.-

-Bien.-

-Y oye… sólo da trozos de verdad, no les cuentes los detalles o también sonará como una mentira.-

-Ok…-

-Si ellos preguntan, hazte el interesante… o solo vete.-

-Ahm… bien.-

-¡Y no parezcas tan inseguro!- ese chico la iba a joder apenas abriera la boca.

-Lo siento…-

-Joder, no te disculpes por eso. Ten confianza en ti mismo.-

-Bien.- y la voz le vacilaba. Se levantó y dio un par de pasos, en dos segundos ya se había tropezado tres veces con las raíces de los abedules. –Lo siento…- Draco rodó los ojos.

-Si te sientes en aprietos… di que tengo un lunar en el muslo…- Esa era una aún peor idea. Joder. –…aquí…- indicó la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo. –Sólo mis amigos y algunos chicos de Slytherin lo han visto. Eso quizás dé algo de credibilidad…-

-Gracias… ya… voy. Gracias, Malfoy.-

Draco lo vio comenzar a alejarse, todo tambaleante e indeciso.

-Ve a hacerte un hombre Longbottom…- pensó, con cierta ironía.

…Aunque mejor lo vigilaba.

**2**

Lo siguió hasta el pasillo del aula de transformaciones, allí tendrían su siguiente clase. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que un grupo de chicas de Ravenclaw le saltaran encima, como aves de rapiña. Entre ellas, esa tal Marietta Edgecombe y Lisa-tonta-Turpin.

Seguro todos los grupos cotillas del colegio lo andaban buscando para tener alguna exclusiva. Eran unas carroñeras del peor tipo.

-No sabíamos que te gustaban las varitas, Longbottom.- Se rió una. Ese chiste ya cumplía como mil años. La muy cretina…

-Yo…-

-¡Y que te gustaba Zacharias Smith!-

-¿Te mandaron a volar, Neville?-

-Y delante de su novio… ¡que vergüenza!-

Draco no sabía qué estaba esperando para defenderse. Esas arpías lo estaban haciendo pedazos.

-Yo…-

-Ernie nos contó que Zach ya sabía que te andabas babeando por él…-

-Si, desde el año pasado.-

-¡Pobre Neville!-

"¡Aquí es cuando hablas, idiota!", pensó el rubio, apretando su túnica.

-…Malfoy…- ¡di mi nombre, idiota! ¡Y no murmures! Este es el peor intento de mentira que he visto.

-Debió sentirse muy feo…- ruedo de risas.

-Ahm…- tragó duro y tensó los hombros. Draco le estaba infundiendo ánimo, desde lo más profundo de su… cerebro. ¡No iba a decir corazón o alma! Ugh.

-Y se lo han contado a todo el mundo.-

-No me… importa realmente…-

-¿Cómo no te va a importar?, ¡eres la comidilla de todo el mundo!-

-Pobre Neville, no sabe lo que dice…-

-Yo…- carraspeó. –Pasaré a otra cosa.- "Esas son mis palabras", pensó el rubio. Pero no debería sonar como si estuviese justificándose.

-Ya lo creo…-

-Seguro no sabías que Hanna Abbot estaba loca por tus huesitos, pero con esto… ¡nunca!-

"¡Habla mierda!", ya lo estaba sacando de quicio.

-No me importa.- Draco creyó verse iluminado. Longbottom había subido el tono de voz. ¡Hazte hombre, joder!

-Si claro…-

-Déjalo hablar.- ¡Si, déjenlo hablar! Esto le iba a dar una ulcera. ¡Gracias!

El sonido de estudiantes acercándose pusieron nervioso a Draco, si no se apresuraba no alcanzaría a plantar la semilla de la discordia y todo se haría más difícil de creer después. Solo debía decir: "tuve un glorioso y apasionado encuentro sexual con Draco Malfoy". O "el sexo con Draco cambio mi vida". Cualquiera servía…

-Me… follé a… Malfoy,- ¿qué?, –así que no importa…- ¡No!

-¿Qué?-

-Eso no es verdad…-

-Malfoy no lo haría contigo. Es un Slytherin.- Draco gruñó para sí mismo.

-Lo hicimos en el baño de prefectos.- ¡No te justifiques!

-Él odia a los Griffindor. Lo dices porque estas enojado.-

-¡No es verdad! ¡Estábamos ebrios!- ¡Perfecto!, destroza la mentira.

-No lo creo…-

Draco distinguió a un grupo de Griffindor llegando por el otro lado del pasillo. Longbottom estaba siendo diseccionado y estaba a un paso de quedar como el peor de los mentirosos, con una reputación vapuleada y el amor propio por los suelos.

"Esto no es asunto mío", el rubio se quejó adolorido. Se iba a hundir en fango. ¡En excremento de hipogrifo! Pero si esto no significaba ser una buena persona, entonces no sabía lo que era. Como mínimo quería a Merlín recibiéndolo en las puertas de Ávalon. O a Odín en las costas del Vallahala.

Sacó su libro de Aritmancia y lo apretó en su puño. "Inhala y lánzate".

-Neville…- llegó como si lo estuviera buscando. Longbottom se lo quedó mirando con cejas alzadas. ¿Dónde quedaba el disimulo? ¿Qué no sabía seguir la corriente?

-Malfoy…- escuchó a esas urracas y el rubio las miró como a la mugre.

-Tengo tú libro, lo guardé por equivocación.- le dedicó su sonrisa más linda. Si eso no convencía, nada lo haría.

-Gracias.- el trigueño suspiro de alivio, el grupo de Griffindor, encabezados por el trío maravilla, llegó hasta ellos. Escuchó a Weasley decir alguna pesadez sobre él. Ninguna novedad.

-Me voy a clases.- le entregó su libro, esperaba que se lo devolviera para su clase de más tarde. Joder. –Nos vemos luego.- apenas tocó el brazo del chico y comenzó a alejarse.

-Nos vemos.- escuchó.

Él ni siquiera había doblado la esquina y el zumbar de colmena ya estaba en su máximo volumen. Gente patética.

Neville miró a la chica que tenía delante, Sue Li, ella era la cabeza chismosa de su curso. El rubio le había dicho que se hiciera el interesante, que no soltara la verdad así nada más. Que no lo hiciera como lo había estado haciendo. ¡Draco lo había salvado!

-Tiene un lunar justo aquí.- hubieron varios jadeos de sorpresa.

-¿Cuándo fue?- preguntó ella exaltada. El trigueño solo la miró un segundo y se fue junto a su grupo.

Eso sí iba a ser un hervidero.

**3**

Sabía que se estaba exponiendo al abismo… Blaise seguro se reiría por todo el drama que estaba haciendo. Y de todas formas, él se lo había buscado en el preciso momento en que había acepado esa estúpida proposición.

Tenía miedo de que llegara la hora de la cena. Refugiarse en la biblioteca después de clases, lo había mantenido al margen de todo el alboroto que seguro se estaba armando afuera. Neville Longbottom se había follado a Draco Malfoy. ¡El muy cretino había dicho que él se lo había follado! Como si Draco le fuese a poner el culo a un engendro de Merlín, como él. ¡Dioses! Ahora iba a ser él, el hazmerreír del colegio. Joder, debió aclarar ese punto con ese cretino sin cerebro.

Draco era virgen y ahora todo el mundo pensaría que le había puesto el culo a Longbottom. Eso era como gritar que cualquiera le servía. O que tenía algún gusto bizarro para los amantes. O como nadie lo quería, se dejaba dar por cualquiera… o que tenía algún defecto repulsivo… o que no tenía autoestima… eran tantas posibilidades.

-Mierda…- gimió. Debería odiar a ese tonto Griffindor, pero no podía. ¡Era tan inocente como un asqueroso gato recién nacido!

"No he hecho nada malo. No he hecho nada malo. No he hecho nada malo". Iba repitiendo mientras pedía los dos libros de encantamientos con la señora Pince. Ignoró con facilidad las miradas y los cuchicheos a su espalda y pensó que podría sobrellevar el asunto por el resto de la noche.

Pero llegar hasta el gran comedor y ver como cientos de rostros se volteaban a mirarlo entrar… ¿A dónde se le había ido su instinto de preservación?

**4**

-¡Draco!- el rubio saltó en su cama. Pansy entró como una tromba marina a las habitaciones de los chicos.

-Joder.- sus amigos se habían mantenido tranquilos durante la cena. Eso sólo podía significar que necesitaban un poco de privacidad para lanzársele encima.

-¡¿Qué mierda esta pasando?- gritó a todo pulmón.

-No necesitas dejarme sordo, Pansy.-

-¡Me dijeron que follaste con Longtonto!, ¡follaste!, ¡con ese remedo de mago!- jadeó al borde de la histeria. Draco vio a Blaise, Theo, Vince y Greg, justo detrás. -¡No puedo calmarme!-

-¿Te embrujó o te dio alguna pócima?- su amigo moreno se sentó en su propia cama, junto a la de Draco.

-No…- suspiró.

-¿Te forzó?- Theo sonrió con interés. Era un sórdido.

-¡Claro que no!-

-¡¿Entonces?-

-¡Deja de gritar, Pansy, maldita sea!-

-Pensé que te estabas guardando para la versión adolescente del Rey Lagarto (*).- acotó Blaise nuevamente.

-Y es verdad.- murmuró.

-¿Estas recopilando experiencia?- Theo movió sus cejas.

-No.-

-¿Longtonto tiene algún atributo oculto que te haya gustado…?-

-No, Theo… no he hecho nada con él.-

-Pues todo el maldito colegio está diciendo que tuvieron un tórrido encuentro en el baño de prefectos.- la chica se sentó a los pies de la cama de Draco, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros se fueron a sus respectivas camas.

-Que te dejaste dar por él…- las sonrisas de Theo eran horrorosamente morbosas.

-Y tienen un detalle bastante creíble.- dijo el moreno.

-¿Mi lunar?- esbozó, mirando a Blaise. –Lo sé. Yo se lo dije.-

-¿Cómo?- Pansy verdaderamente parecía querer saltar a su cuello.

-Longbottom necesitaba un favor…- dijo e hizo una mueca. –Necesitaba fingir que lo había hecho con alguien, para quitarse el resentimiento por Smith. Ese idiota se rió de él cuando se le declaró.-

-¿Y tú aceptarse? ¡¿Por qué?- lloriqueó la chica. -¿Por qué ese idiota?-

-Él tenía una buena razón y nadie más lo iba a apoyar.-

-Es un Griffindor.- aclaró Blaise. –Quizás estás pasando demasiado tiempo con él.-

-¿No será que sientes algo?-

-Ugh, Theo. Claro que no.- le daban escalofríos. –Él quería venganza y yo amo las venganzas. Y amo aún más destrozar Hufflepuffs.- no pensaba seguir siendo sermoneado. Las decisiones se asumen, por muy dolorosas que resulten. –Y mientras pueda ayudarlo a dejar a Smith como un estropajo sucio y usado, lo haré.-

-Estas siendo demasiado bueno. Es Longtonto, después de todo.- acotó el moreno nuevamente.

-Me lo va a pagar con lo mejor que tiene un Griffindor: su palabra.- los chicos lo miraron con interés. –El prometió hacer lo que yo quiera.-

-El chico no es la lumbrera más brillante,- dijo Zabini, asintiendo, –pero esa parece ser una buena recompensa.-

-Es cercano al trío de oro y a Dumbledore.- esta vez fue Pansy quien estuvo de acuerdo.

-No piensen en eso ahora.- se estremeció. No quería pensar en Quien no debe ser nombrado.

-Entonces…- Theo se acercó a la cama de Draco y levantando las manos, las apoyó en el travesaño donde colgaban sus doseles, -si nos preguntan, ¿sólo debemos ignorarlos… o podemos alimentar un poco la hoguera?-

-No digan nada. No quiero que Severus se entere.-

-Oh, ya lo sabe…- dijeron los tres a coro.

**5**

Transformaciones era la única clase que no compartían. A esa hora Draco tenía libre, pero en todas las demás les tocaba sentarse juntos, trabajar juntos, compartir apuntes, explicarle al otro si algo no entendía. Usualmente era Draco quien gastaba su preciada saliva en ese saco sin fondo.

Por eso ver a Severus acribillarlo con la mirada cada vez que intercambiaban alguna palabra, cada vez que Draco hacía algún sonido de movimiento… le estaba destrozando los nervios. El resto de los Griffindor en el salón, también parecían interesados en ver como "interactuaban". ¡Él no era un animal de feria!

-Lo siento…- le murmuró el trigueño en algún momento de la clase.

-Ya está hecho.-

-Pero no pensé que esto resultaría tan agobiante.-

-Ya te dije que no pensaras.- espetó. –Ugh, no le des más vueltas al asunto, Longbottom. Se les olvidará en algún momento.-

-Pero todos me han estado interrogando y ya no sé qué decir.-

-No digas nada.- gruñó.

-Lo siento.- Ugh.

-Mira,- Draco suspiró. –Si quieres parecer como si tener sexo con alguien fuese algo normal para ti, deja de darle tanta importancia a esto.- Draco separaba los quince pelos de Norgtail, mientras Neville rebanaba la raíz de mandrágora. Tenía buena práctica manipulando especies vegetales. –"Sí, tuve sexo con fulano y estuvo bien". Punto. No luzcas como una colegiaba enamorada.-

-Ok.-

-Por cierto, debería colgarte de tus preciadas joyas.- lanzó los pelos y comenzó a revolver. –Y de la torre más alta.-

-¿Qué hice ahora?-

-Dijiste que me follaste…- espetó con la voz suficientemente silenciosa. Apretó la varilla de vidrio hasta casi triturarla. –Tú a mi, hijo de tu madre.-

-Pues… yo pensé…-

-¡No pienses!- saltó, pero procuró mantener la calma. Tomó las raíces y comenzó a echarlas una a una, revolviendo quince veces en los intervalos.

-¿Cómo se suponía que lo supiera? Además me dijiste que tenías un lunar ahí… la única forma de que yo lo viera sería si tú estuvieras con las piernas-

-¡13!, ¡14!… ¡15!-

-Señor Malfoy, señor Longbottom,- gruñeron ácido justo delante de ambos, -les agradecería si dejaran su cuchicheo para más tarde. Están distrayendo mi clase.-

Cuando Draco levantó la cabeza, toda la clase los estaba observando. Mierda. Blaise y Theo se estaban carcajeando al otro lado del salón. Se sonrojó hasta la raíz del pelo.

**6**

Era una tarde demasiado perfecta para estar estudiando, pero tenían examen parcial de pociones para ese viernes y quería sacar la calificación máxima. Necesitaba estar de buenas con Severus, al pobre hombre le habían salido de repente muchas canas en las sienes.

Así que Draco y su esbirro, estaban sentados bajo el roble frente al lago. Un mes después del incidente, seguían las murmuraciones y las miradas poco disimuladas. Pero ya nadie se reía de ambos en sus propias caras. El hechizo de herpes genitales era su especialidad.

-¿Qué pasa cuando una poción suelta chispas azules?- le preguntó.

-Es que tiene corteza de boabad mágico.-

-¿Y si las chispas son rojas?-

-Es porque tiene minerales…-

-¿Cómo cuales? Dime a lo menos cinco.-

-Ah… era algo con t…- se rascó la cabeza. -¿Titanio?-

-¿Titanio? ¿En serio?- farfulló.-Deberían quitarte puntos.-

-Bueno, lo siento. Soy un estudiante, se supone que vengo a aprender…-

-Esto se menciona desde tercer año…- suspiró.

Estaba cansado de estudiar, de sentirse estresado, de sentirse acosado por medio colegio. Porque a donde girara había un par de ojos husmeando. Y por cómo iban las cosas, estaba tomando la seria decisión de mandar todo a la mierda e ignorarlos a todos. Darles argumentos para que hablaran de él… si lo iban a hacer de cualquier forma.

Estiró las piernas que tenía dobladas y miró a Longbottom. El chico puso cara de circunstancias, antes de alzar las cejas sorprendido y ver su rubia cabeza acomodarse sobre sus piernas.

-¿Qué estás…?-

-El rojo te queda horrendo, si me lo preguntas.-

-No era eso…-

-Lo sé, pero el rojo te queda horrendo igual.- Draco lo miró desde su posición y casi se ríe por su cara de pasmo. –Deberías usar colores oscuros, como yo. Te haría ver más pálido y resaltaría tus ojos… además que te verías más elegante. Déjale esos colores ordinarios a la gente ordinaria.-

-¿Crees que no soy ordinario?-

-Déjame recordarte que tuvimos un maravilloso encuentro imaginario en el baño de prefectos, debes lucir bien para mí… que digan, al menos, que tengo buena mano y arreglo lo irreparable.-

-¿Sabes que estas dando un espectáculo, así?-

-Ya está todo fregado…- hizo una mueca. -¿Ha pasado algo con ese remedo de ser humano?-

-El otro día me preguntó si era verdad…- el rubio lo miró con fijeza. –Me puse medio nervioso, así que sólo me fui. Además tú me dijiste que dejara de hablar del tema.-

-¡Ja!, eso lo hará darse cuenta que es un cretino. Te felicito, sigue así.-

-Si no he hecho nada…-

-Por eso. No debes pensar, ni decir nada… que así te ves más bonito.- sonrió con inocencia.

-¡Ja!-

-Entonces… ¿Cuáles eran esos compuestos minerales con T, que no son titanio?-

-No sé, Draco… lo mío son las plantas…- ¿Draco?, mira el confianzudo.

-Lo tuyo es pasar con excelentes calificaciones.- sintió al chico despatarrarse desoladamente contra el tronco del roble. Con todo el esfuerzo que llevaban haciendo ambos, Neville solo había subido a un Aceptable.

-Creo que deberías salir a correr o hacer algún ejercicio físico.-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-

-Estas como blandito de todos lados…- hizo una mueca y removió la cabeza sobre ese muslo que más parecía una almohada. Y Draco estaba seguro que si le hincaba un dedo en la panza, perdería la mano. –También te ayudaría a liberar tensiones, a relajarte un poco. Te diría que tuvieras sexo, que es más efectivo, pero ambos sabemos que eres una paloma inocente aún…-

-Igual que tú…-

-Por supuesto.- Draco pensó un momento y buscó la forma de meterle al trigueño, los contenidos del próximo examen en la cabeza. –Tiamita, Tiahanna, Trihanna, Lisano y Forkas.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Son los elementos minerales que estando presente en pociones que contienen asfódelo sueltan chispas rojas.-

-¿Cómo se supone que me voy a aprender eso?-

-La verdad yo me las aprendí de una forma bien tonta. Son tres palabras con T, dos Tías… la tía mita y la tía hanna. La tercera es Tri, con hanna. Las otras dos suenan a lino y foca.-

-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?- se rió. Se estaba carcajeando con ganas el muy cretino.

-No vas a querer que te cuente todas las cosas sobre pociones que se pueden asociar con un triangulo.-

-¡Oh, no!-

-Ehm… ¿Neville?-

Con las risas, no escucharon a alguien llegar por la derecha del Griffindor, cuando levantaron la miraba, vieron que era Potter. Granger, Weasley y ese chico irlandés, venían detrás. Draco había tenido que levantar la barbilla porque los estaba mirando al revés. Lo primero que vio del Niño dorado fueron sus zapatillas muggles y la humedad en el bajo de sus pantalones.

-Harry.- escuchó.

-La profesora Sprout te busca.-

-Ah… me dijo que me avisaría cuando florecieran los botones de fuego.-

-Me iré a la sala común, entonces.- el rubio terminó por levantarse y arreglar sus cosas. Podía sentir la mirada de Potter acribillarle la nuca, pero como a todo el mundo, iba a ignorarlo. –Recuerda estudiar para pociones.-

-Si, las dos tías y la foca…- Draco se rió un poco, antes de darle con su puño en el brazo.

-Idiota.-

**7**

Draco había esperado ese encuentro, desde que Neville le había pedido ayuda, porque sabía que llegaría. Conocía demasiado bien a los idiotas como Smith, como para dar jurado que lo enfrentaría en algún momento. El tipo llegaría de la forma más solapada que pudiera, como si no le interesara el asunto y sólo fuera curiosidad. Haciéndose el simpático, pero con las afiladas preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

El rubio lo había estado esperando, relajadamente, con las respuestas listas y el comportamiento adecuado. Lo haría retorcerse de cólera e indignación, Draco era experto en ello. Por eso, cuando se le sentó en el lugar de Crabbe, justo frente a él en la mesa de Slytherin, supo que era el momento.

-Malfoy.-

-Smith.- pudo escuchar los murmullos alrededor. La mesa de Griffindor estaba especialmente llena y Longbottom estaba con sus amigos, justo detrás del tonto Hufflepuff. -¿A qué debo tu inesperada presencia?-

-A cierta confesión hecha por Neville…-

-Ah, sí…- se llevó una zanahoria a la boca y la masticó, mientras lo miraba. No entendía qué le había visto a ese esperpento. –Niño malo, contando nuestras intimidades.-

-Ahm… yo me refiero a lo que me dijo a mí.- apretó los labios. -¿No te contó que se me declaró? ¿Qué dijo que yo le gustaba?-

-¿Entonces están saliendo o algo?-

-¡Claro que no!-

-¿En serio?, es que ni siquiera se ve triste. Si le hubieses gustado de verdad, al menos se habría deprimido un poco.- suspiró con dramatismo. –Ese Neville, es un antojadizo.-

-¡Yo le gusto desde el año pasado!-

-¿De verdad?-

-¡Si! ¡Te lo estoy diciendo!-

-Lo del baño de prefectos… fue a inicios de este año.- tomó una vara de apio y masticó. –Seguro le gustabas mucho… mucho, mucho, mucho.-

-¡Eres una perra!- gritó. Odiaba cuando comenzaban con los gritos y el espectáculo.

-¿Y por qué te pones tan celosa?-

-¡No estoy celoso!- detrás de Smith, el rubio vio los ojos enormes de Longbottom.

-Pues tú novio no está haciendo las tareas contigo, porque pareces un poco histérica.- y mientras más calmado luciera Draco, más desequilibrado se ponía el otro.

-Que seas una perra, no quiere decir que el resto lo seamos…-

-Ahm… Draco.- el Griffindor hizo acto de presencia. No es como si hubiese tenido que ir muy lejos. Seguro había escuchado todo.

-Hola Neville.- el rubio sonrió y la vena de Smith se hinchó.

-¡Eres una perra y todo el mundo lo sabe!-

-¡Smith!- Draco se preguntó si Longbottom nunca había visto a su amorcito, siendo tan irritante.

-Odio cuando comienzan a gritar…- siguió comiendo su apio.

-Deberías irte a tu mesa Smith.- apuntó Potter, que para variar… se habían invitado solo a ese asunto.

-Eres un idiota Longbottom, siempre lo pensé.- soltó el Hufflepuff, antes de irse hecha una diva. Esos giros y ondeamientos dramáticos de túnica, le quedaban solo a su padrino.

-¡Pues yo pienso lo mismo de ti!-

Draco esbozó una de sus sonrisas lindas e invitó a su esbirro a tomar asiento con él.

-Lo mejor que te pudo haber pasado, Longbottom, es haberme conocido.-

Para cuando llegaron Blaise, Theo y los demás, el Griffindor llevaba dos platos de pollo y ensalada de papa.

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

(*) Jim Morrison es el vocalista de The Doors, es considerado uno de los hombres más seductores y de especial encanto, en la historia de la música.

(*) Rey Lagarto, es un sobrenombre que se dio Jim Morrison a sí mismo… así como Mr. Mojo y no se que cosas más. ¡Au! =3

Sé que la historia es un compendio de clichés, pero me divertí mucho haciéndolo XD También sé que es casi puro diálogo, pero la verdad esto nació robando tiempo de mi trabajo y de un almuerzo aburrido =/

Serán sólo dos capítulos, era un one shot… pero otra vez me alargué y la segunda parte sólo le falta revisión.

¿Comentarios?=)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, antes que nada debo confesar que soy una mentirosa XD, así que ya no me crean nunca más cuando les diga que escribo algo de dos capítulos… porque siempre me termino emocionando y haciendo más de lo que digo =P

¡Así que aún no llegamos al final! Me tendrán dando vuelta un ratito más =D

Por cierto, la forma cómo Draco le enseñó a Neville sobre esos elementos de pociones, es como yo me aprendo de memoria las cosas que me desagradan. Otra vez soy auto-referente =P.

Ahora sí, ¡a leer!

* * *

><p>**8**<p>

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso.- dijo Neville, sentado en uno de los sillones de la Sala Común. Junto al trío maravilla, los cuatro estaban sentados en torno a la mesa de centro, frente a la chimenea. Mientras sus compañeros hacían los deberes, el trigueño sólo ordenaba sus tareas y completaba la información en su cuaderno de Transformaciones.

-Me parece correcto. Han hecho una fiesta de algo que sólo les compete a ustedes dos.- respondió Hermione. –Aunque haberlo sacado a colación, en primer lugar, fue tu error.-

-Si, claro.-

-Yo aún no lo puedo creer.- negó Ron. –Es asqueroso.-

-¡Ron!-

-No que sea gay, claro… ¡no me refiero a eso!- alzó las manos. –Lo digo por Malfoy, ¡Malfoy! No lo soporto de lejos, ni siquiera podría imaginármelo de cerca… ¡ugh!-

-Él es buena persona…-

-Ya claro, si tú lo dices.-

-He pasado medio año con él, sé de lo que habló Ron.- se quejó Neville. Que ellos tuvieran desacuerdos con Draco, no significaba que tenían que convencer a todo el mundo de que era un mal tipo. –No hemos hablado de la guerra o cosas así, pero él se ha comportado bien conmigo. Me ayuda a estudiar, me explica algunas cosas, ha hecho cosas… que otros no haría.-

-Si, hemos escuchado suficiente de eso.- respondió el pelirrojo arriscando la nariz.

-Y es de los chicos más atractivos del colegio.- Neville suspiró.

-Lo siento, pero su desagradable personalidad empaña toda la imagen… ¿cierto Harry?- insistió Ron, pero sólo recibió silencio.

-Harry, no has dicho nada desde que llegamos…- apuntó esta vez la chica. -¿Pasa algo?-

El moreno se lamió los labios y miró a Neville intensamente a los ojos.

-¿De verdad tiene un lunar en el muslo?-

-¡Harry!- gritó Ron.

**9**

Casi se ponía a cantar la última canción de Tyr (*), pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué mierda estas mirando?- puso los brazos en jarra, enfrentando al guardián de Ravenclaw. El rubio recién había salido de la ducha de los vestidores, con apenas una toalla a las caderas. Siempre se quedaba hasta el final, pero nunca había sido sorprendido con una visita como esa.

El chico, un año mayor que él –ya que estaba casi seguro que era de sexto-, lo miró de arriba abajo. Era alto y de buen cuerpo, tenía piel morena, ojos oscuros y mirada vivaz, pero tenía el pelo demasiado corto para su gusto. Draco fantaseaba con un chascón. Poder meter los dedos en la abundante cabellera de un desprolijo rebelde y tener su primera vez con harto pelo entre las manos. … Eso sonaba horrendo y sexy.

-Malfoy.- saludó el chico.

-¿Y tú eres…?-

-Douglas, James Douglas (*).-

-¿Y qué haces aquí? Estoy cambiándome.-

-Yo sólo…oh, joder,- apretó los labios, en una sonrisa nerviosa, –es que todo el mundo se está preguntando por ese lunar.-

-¿Me estas jodiendo?- El chico hizo gestos y Draco pensó que "Theo" habían en todas las casas. -¿Y por eso te vienes a meter al vestuario de Slytherin, cuando yo me estoy bañando? Que lindo.- pasó a su lado, hasta la banca donde tenía su ropa.

-No sé qué habrá hecho Longbottom, pero tiene mucha suerte.- Ah, como extrañaba las palabras bonitas. -¿Estas saliendo con alguien, ahora?- el rubio alzó una ceja. Otro que se daba atribuciones.

-No.-

-¿Longbottom no es tu… chico o algo así?-

-No. Somos…- pero entonces se detuvo a pensar. Suponía que no eran "simples" conocidos, como le había dicho el Griffindor. ¿Eran…?, -¿amigos?-

-Ya. Entiendo.- Sí, seguro que entendía.

-Si, lo que sea.-

-Quizás podamos ir a tomar algo el próximo sábado, en Hogesmeade.- al menos el chico tenía una linda sonrisa. -¿Te apetece?-

-Si.- contestó, respondiendo un poco inquieto. Era la primera vez que un chico de otra casa lo invitaba a salir. Apretó los labios para evitar sonreír más de lo necesario. –Suena bien.-

-Genial. Nos vemos entonces.-

A Pansy se le iban a caer los calzones, cuando se enterase.

**10**

-¡Draco!- le saltó Neville y fue literalmente arrastrado detrás del castillo, hacia su escondite de abedules.

-¿Qué pasa, joder? No me jales el sweter, que se estira.- gruñó.

-No me lo vas a creer… ¡no me lo vas a creer!-

-¿Qué?- rodó los ojos.

-Dillan Byrnes…-

-¿Quién es ese?-

-Es un Ravenclaw de nuestro curso.- Draco negó. -Uno medio rubio, con ojos castaño claro… como dorados.-

-Ni idea, pero sigue…-

-Le he estado enseñando herbolaría esta semana… y… ¡quiere que salgamos el sábado a tomar algo a las Tres escobas!-

-¡Estas hecho todo un hombrecito! ¡Pasaste a los pantalones largos! (*)-

-¡Te estoy hablando en serio!- se quejó.

-Es excelente, Longbottom, pero debes saber que esa cita puede significar muchas cosas.- el chico frunció el ceño. –No quiero derribarte la escoba, pero que te inviten a salir justo ahora, después de este "asunto"… puede ser sólo porque quiere aparentar o porque cree que eres un fácil y quiere follar contigo.-

-¿En serio?-

-¡No sonrías!, ¿qué no escuchaste la palabra "fácil"?-

-No me importaría…- su sonrisa era de metro y medio.

-Eres un Griffindor, ustedes buscan parejas de vida como los albatros, los pingüinos o los zorros. No quieren sólo sexo.-

-¿Ni un poquito?- sonrió. –Nuestro sexo imaginario ha sido fabuloso…-

-Ugh.- estremecimiento. –En todo caso, te recuerdo que eres virgen y tú…- hizo gestos.

-Dillan.-

-…tú Dillan, no lo sabe y quizás está esperando maravillas de tus manos.-

-Oh.-

-Si, "Oh".-

-Draco… amigo…-

-¡Ni lo pienses!-

**11**

-Una S… ¡Una S!-

Neville le saltó encima ese viernes, tenía su primera S en pociones… de toda su vida escolar. No sabía cómo su padrino no se aguantó las ganas de quitar puntos por alguna tontería, la letra ilegible, la falta de puntuación, ingredientes mal escritos, pasos sin numeración clara o alguna cosa así. Ya lo había hecho con otros estudiantes antes. A todos los que tenía entre cejas, como Potter.

Así no se comportaba Severus. Curioso.

-Cinco puntos menos por gritar, señor Longbottom. Intento dar una clase.-

-Lo siento, profesor Snape.-

-Ahí estás, amargura…- sonrió, ese sí era su padrino.

**12**

Draco ya estaba cansado de hacerle favores a cualquier fulano, él era un Slytherin, eran ¡malvados! y ¡egoístas!… pero eran amigos leales. Ese Salazar ni siquiera sabía elegir buenas virtudes.

Así que ya no era simplemente el compañero de estudio de Longtonto, era también su confidente, su imaginaria primera vez y ahora además, tenía que ser su estilista. Que el pobre chico no pueda elegir una combinación de ropa, era ahora "su" problema también. Cuándo el mundo se había puesto de cabeza. O… cuándo él se había vuelto un blandengue. Ahora sólo faltaba que le gusten los Puffskein y entonces sería su final.

Bostezó, clamando por irse a dormir. Eran las once de la noche y él tenía que reunirse con su esbirro en el baño de prefectos para "planificar su cita" con ese tal David… o lo que sea.

-Bien, ¿dónde esta esa camisa?- preguntó casi con hosquedad, mirando dentro del bolso del trigueño y buscando la camisa que mejor le quedaba a su adelgazado cuerpo. Hizo una mueca al ubicarla. –De todos los celestes existentes, este es el peor que he visto.-

-No exageres.-

-No lo hago… ¿y tiene líneas naranjas? ¿Sabias que son colores opuestos?, ¿qué se repelen como el agua y el aceite?- suspiro. –Debería quemarla.-

-Draco.-

-Está bien, mejor reza porque este encantamiento de coloración funcione… porque la otra opción, es que le consiga una camisa negra a Greg.-

-¿Crees que me la preste?-

-A cambio de un par de golpes… tal vez.- Longbottom suspiro. Picarlo era siempre un arte. –_Coloris mutatio_…- agitó la varita. –_nigri_…-

La camisa se removió como jalada por el viento o una mano invisible, entonces el color negro de la etiqueta comenzó a extenderse sobre la tela, ocultando el celeste, el horroroso naranja e incluso el blanco del hilo y el transparente de los botones. Al finalizar, tenían ante ambos una camisa completamente negra.

-Soy demasiado bueno para este colegio…- suspiró cansinamente.

-Está genial, ¿el encantamiento es permanente?-

-El libro decía que sí, pero mejor revísala continuamente. Si caduca el hechizo, debemos buscar otro medio de teñirla.- Neville asintió. -¿Qué pantalones vas a vestir?- eran unos jeans negros. –Me gustan.-

-¿En serio?, me los compró mi abuelita el verano pasado…-

-¿Tú abuelita?- alzo las cejas. Esperaba que no hablara de su "abuelita" mientras estuviera en su cita… era tan mata pasiones.

-Si, a ella no le gustaron nada… dice que parezco un mamarracho, todo mal vestido, pero a mi me gustaban.- sonrió. –Son como los del cantante de Las Brujas de McBeth, pero son pantalones muggles.- el rubio rodó los ojos.

-Me dan ganas de morderte.- frunció la nariz. Debería apalear a los gatitos tan cándidos como ese. –Bien, tenemos pantalones y camisa. Lleva esas botas grandes de invierno, quedarán bien. Ahora la chaqueta… ¿podrías pedirle el abrigo marengo a ese chico negro, que anda con la hermana de la comadreja?-

-¿Dean?-

-Lo que sea… ese abrigo es lindo.-

-¿No me quedará grande?-

-Lo arreglamos antes de salir. Falta algo de color, una bufanda o un pañuelo. Podría ser algo azul Ravenclaw…- hizo una mueca de sólo imaginarlo. –Seguro le gusta a tú Daniel.-

-Dillan…-

-¡Lo que sea! O quizás algo índigo, me gusta más el índigo o un violeta oscuro.- suspiró pensando si se había traído su pañuelo índigo. ¡Esperen! ¡Él no le iba a prestar nada a ese Griffindor!

-¿No es lo mismo? ¿Índigo o violeta?-

-Hay como mil tonos de diferencia, Longbottom.- quiso jalarse el pelo. –Yo tengo un pañuelo índigo… pero te dejaré inservible si le sucede algo.-

-¿Me prestarás de tu ropa?- eso sonaba como pasar las uñas sobre un pizarrón.

-¿Qué? ¿No sé de qué hablas? Mejor pasemos a lo siguiente.- el esbirro le sonrió. -¿Lo llevarás a algún lugar antes o después de las Tres Escobas?-

-Ehm… no sé, no lo he pensado…-

-Podrías tener un lugar de comodín. Si las cosas se ponen pesadas lo llevas a Zonko, quizás le suba el ánimo… pero si las cosas te van bien, lo llevas a Honeyduckes y le compras algo dulce. Recuerda que el chocolate ayuda a liberar endorfinas.- le movió las cejas. Cuando el trigueño frunció las suyas, Draco suspiró de cansancio. –Endorfinas, neurotrasmisores… dan sensación de bienestar.-

-¡Ah, sí!, lo recuerdo.- sonrió.

-Vamos a repasar encantamientos, ¿escuchaste?-

-Si…- bufó. –Zonko o Honeyduckes… espero que sea el último.-

-Recuerda no emocionarte mucho… anda con calma. Hazte del rogar. Recuerda que eres virgen.-

-Si…- rezongó de nuevo. –Pero si él me lo propusiera…- y ahí iba emocionándose y haciéndose ilusiones. ¡Y todavía no tenía su cita, siquiera!, –¿me ayudarías con eso?-

-¿Con qué?-

-Con el sexo…- Draco iba a gritar. -¡No digo que lo hagamos!, sólo que me des alguna indicación, no sé… como eso del lubricante o una posición cómoda. Tú sabes de eso y no puedo preguntarle a nadie más… todos creen que lo he hecho.-

-Supongo que tu abuelita no te ha dado "La Charla".- Neville se rió de sólo pensarlo. –Bueno, no es como si Lucius me hubiese explicado mucho… de algo sirve ser autodidacta.-

-¿Eso es un si?-

-Sólo teoría.- advirtió y el trigueño asintió. Joder. No era su madre… pero eso significaba que quizás sí eran amigos, después de todo. -¿Falta algo más para tu cita?-

-Hemos hablado de plantas únicamente, es lo único que sé…-

El rubio volvió a suspirar largamente. Laaargamente. Sí, eran amigos, sólo a un amigo le aguantaba ser tan negado. Aunque a diferencia de Greg y Vince, Draco estaba seguro que en esos tres años, transformaba a ese Longtonto en un hombre nuevo.

Debería cobrar por sus asesorías, se haría rico… aún más rico.

**13**

Cuando Neville regresó a los dormitorios de Griffindor, lo primero que se encontró fue a Harry sentado sobre su cama. Con las piernas cruzadas y el mapa del merodeador delante. Se miraron intensamente, casi podía jurar que el moreno lo registraba de pies a cabeza.

-¿Dónde estabas?- escuchó.

-En… el baño de prefectos.-

Harry asintió. Guardó el mapa y cerró los doseles de su cama.

**14**

Draco no quería admitir que estaba nervioso –eso era de Hufflepuffs de primer año-, pero tener que recurrir a una infusión de melisa para evitar que sus manos siguieran sudando, no era algo que se pudiese disimular. Que Pansy luciera igual de emocionada, saltándole encima y preguntándole insistentemente qué iba a hacer en Hogesmeade con el "pedazo de carne" de Douglas, no ayudaba. La sonrisa maliciosa y asquerosamente lúbrica de Theo, le provocaban consternación. ¡Gh!

Como le había dicho a Longbottom, vistió ropa oscura. Así, su piel lucía aún más clara y suave, más luminosa. Sus ojos se veían más plateados, más grandes y vivos. Su cabello resplandecía, sedoso. Y en medio de su rostro pálido, su boca se acentuaba. Eso que veía en el espejo, era una hermosa y armónica pieza de perfección. Lucius debió ponerle mucho empeño cuando lo "fecundó" con Narcisa.

Mientras llegaba a la entrada del castillo, distinguió a Longbottom junto a la fuente. Definitivamente debería cobrar por su conocimiento estético. El chico se veía definitivamente interesante, misterioso, con esos colores oscuros y ese abrigo tres cuartos. Obviamente, el pañuelo era lo mejor. El tal Donald, que vestía bastante bien –había que reconocer-, no parecía un mal chico y se veía complacido con su compañero.

Un poco más adelante, encontró a Douglas. Se sonrieron mutuamente antes de emprender la caminata hacia el pueblito mágico. Bendita Melisa.

Por fortuna el chico era divertido, además de inteligente. Si los Ravenclaw eran los únicos –además de Slytherin- que valían la pena en ese mediocre colegio.

Obviamente habían hablado de quidditch y de la difícil temporada que estaban llevando ambas casas, con sus mejores jugadores graduados y unos novatos difíciles de entrenar. Hablaron de las clases, de los EXTASIS que le tocaban a Draco y los TIMOS, que le tocarían a James el próximo año. Ignoraron como bien pudieron los temas escabrosos, como la guerra, los Malfoy, la pureza de sangre y el mestizaje. Y por supuesto, hablaron un poco de los rumores y de Longbottom. Sobretodo cuando ambos lo podían ver, al otro lado del pub, riendo y pasándola en grande. El muy cretino estaba sentado con todos sus compañeros de Griffindor, además de su cita. ¡Y quería sexo! ¡Ja!

James volvió a mirar la taza de café de Draco, mientras bebía un trago de su propia pinta de cerveza de mantequilla y la depositaba sobre la mesa.

-¿Interés en mi café?- preguntó el rubio, por fin.

-Pensé que bebías cerveza de mantequilla.- dijo y Draco sabía perfectamente a qué se refería.

-Si, incluso whisky de fuego.- respondió con una de sus sonrisas lindas. –Pero no quieres tener que cargar con un chico mareado, ¿no? ¿Y terminar en el baño de prefectos?- negó como si fuera algo impensable. –Eso sería terrible.- James se rió, divertido.

-No te preocupes, no te haría nada.- Era lamentable tener que desconfiar así de la palabra de otra persona. Pero a veces había que caminar con la espalda y el culo hacia la pared. –Salvo mirar un poquito…-

-No entiendo esa obsesión.- suspiró. ¡Era sólo un lunar!

-Dicen que se necesita ver para creer… y es algo sexy, el lugar, el lunar.-

-Es una mancha, como cualquier otra.- bufó. Bueno, era su lunar, el lunar de Draco Malfoy. Eso lo hacía mejor que cualquier mancha, peca o pigmentación de otra persona.

-Es como los tatuajes. Si te dijera que tengo un tatuaje en un lugar no visible, "normalmente"… ¿no te daría morbo?- el rubio sonrió suave.

-Depende… ¿lo tienes realmente?-

El chico volvió a reír. Si tuviera el pelo largo y todo despeinado… eso habría sido perfecto. Draco suspiró.

Se estaba lavando las manos y refrescando un poco su rostro, cuando vio a Potter entrar al baño de las Tres Escobas. Draco regresó la mirada al espejo, procurando ignorar al chico. No tenía planeado meterse en problemas.

-Malfoy…- escuchó el saludo.

-Potter.- respondió y comenzó a arreglar el cuello de su camisa. Esperando a que el cretino se saliera de la puerta. "Sin enfrentamientos innecesarios Draco", se repitió para sí.

-Parece que hubiera más gente de lo normal…- el rubio frunció el ceño. Miró al moreno, aún frente a la puerta.

-Supongo.-

Se hizo un silencio extraño. De fondo se podía escuchar el barullo del pub.

-Neville se va a Honeyduckes…-

-Así que le está yendo bien…- no pudo evitar sonreír. Quizás ese tal Damien, le iban los chicos tiernos y absolutamente tontos e inocentones.

-Si…- frunció sus cejas negras. –Creí que… te interesaría saberlo…-

-¿Por qué?- Ese zopenco… andaba de cotilla.

El silencio que le siguió se hizo extenso. De nuevo.

-Sólo lo supuse…- lo escucha y entonces se da cuenta de que el moreno no tiene la intensión de quitarse de la entrada. Sea lo que fuese a hacer allí, parecía no tener apuro en llevarlo a cabo. ¿Potter, en toda su heterosexualidad, le tendría miedo, recelo o quizás asco?

Suspiró. No podía estar acomodándose el cabello y el cuello de la camisa para siempre.

-Pues felicítalo de mi parte.- el chico asintió y el silencio volvió a extenderse. A Draco ya se le estaban crispando los nervios. Si iba a preguntar algo, ¡que lo pregunte ya!

-Neville, está distinto.-

-Se llama adolescencia.- suspiró.

-No me refiero a eso…-

-¿En serio?- evitó con todas sus fuerzas rodar los ojos.

Potter lo estaba torturando a propósito, con todos esos silencios y miradas intensas. Habría pagado por saber qué estaba pensando esa cabeza suya. Aire, seguramente. Y habría pagado aún más porque, por una vez en sus vidas, ambos se dejaran en paz. Al menos por ese año.

-Por cierto, lamento lo de Smith…- el moreno apretó levemente los labios, –lo del comedor.-

-Nada que no pudiese manejar.- respondió, con un cierto grado de incertidumbre.

¿Le estaba mostrando su apoyo? ¿El Niño que vivió le decía que lamentaba por él, aquel encontronazo con ese cretino? ¿Alguien estaba usando poción multijugos en ese baño?

Draco estaba seguro que se haría viejo si seguía esperando a que Potter dejara de hablarle ya y se fuera, o se metiera a algún cubículo del baño a hacer lo suyo.

-Debo volver…- indicó hacia la puerta.

Al fin Potter pareció despertar y se hizo a un lado. Dejándolo pasar

**15**

Neville estaba completamente alucinado… sorprendido… ansioso… alegre… energizado. Su primera cita con un chico había sido genial, a pesar de su nerviosismo y la inseguridad inicial. Había tenido que pedirle ayuda a Harry y Hermione para no tener que quedarse sólo con Dillan y arruinarlo todo. A veces no sabía de qué hablarle y aunque tenía la lista de temas que Draco le había sugerido, no sabía cómo comenzar. Así que tener a sus amigos con él le había dado fuerza para continuar. Dillan se había divertido y cuando Neville lo invitó a Honeyduckes, el chico había aceptado con una sonrisa. ¡Una sonrisa!

Suspiró, con el pecho hinchado de satisfacción, mientras se desabotonaba su renovada camisa negra. Ya le había devuelto el abrigo a Dean, luego de haber deshecho el hechizo de ajuste.

Estaba poniéndose la camiseta del pijama, cuando vio a Harry acercarse a su cama.

-No sabía que tenías una camisa negra.-

-No la tenía. Es mi camisa celeste, Draco le cambió el color.-

-Ah.-

-Y me prestó un pañuelo suyo.- sonrió indicándole la prenda. Harry la tomó en sus manos. –Les dije que no era una mala persona.-

-Te presta ropa para que salgas con otras personas…-

-Somos amigos.- asintió, completamente seguro de sus palabras.

El moreno deslizaba la tela ligera de la bufanda, localizando los nudos y los cordones que habían en las esquinas. Era una prenda informal, pero con mucho estilo. Incluso a Dillan le había llamado la atención.

-¿Cómo es…?- escuchó al moreno, después de un largo rato. Neville ya estaba con el pijama puesto, había metido su camisa y pantalones en el cesto de la ropa sucia y se había lavado los dientes.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó, pero el chico moreno no parecía querer responderle. –Estas muy raro Harry…-

-¿Lo crees?…- se quejó el aludido, pasándose una mano por el pelo y desordenándolo completamente.

**16**

El desayuno del domingo fue agradable y relajado, hasta que Severus lo asaltó por la espalda. Casi se había atragantado con su café, cuando lo escuchó como una sombra siniestra detrás de su asiento. Siseante y parco, con sus negros ojos penetrantes y el gesto lleno de impavidez. "A mi oficina", escuchó la voz aciaga y supo que ahí venía el sermón paternal.

Cuando ambos estuvieran en la in-comodidad de las mazmorras, Severus le ofreció con ácida amabilidad que se sentara. El tono le supo como a leche cortada. No era opción y Draco se arrebujó en la butaca de cuero.

-Habla.- el rubio paseo la mirada por la estantería detrás de su jefe de casa.

-¿Sobre qué?- quiso hacerse el tonto, aunque sabía que no funcionaría.

-Draco.- escuchó el gruñido y el rubio se sintió hundir en el asiento. -¿Qué significan todos esos desagradables rumores?- Siempre al hueso, directo a aguijonear sobre la herida y sin anestesia.

-Nada, son sólo rumores.- viendo que Severus seguía acribillándolo con la mirada, esperando algún tipo de explicación convincente, decidió volver a hablar. –De hecho esto es culpa de esa vieja gata de McGonagall…-

-Draco…-

-¡Es verdad! Ella me castigó con la presencia de Longtonto, pegada a mí… espalda.- había que sacar trasero y todos sus sinónimos, de esa ecuación. –Como casi me toca andar de niñera, ahora todo el mundo cree que me gusta su compañía. ¡Como si pudiese sacar algo interesante de él!- bufó. –Deberían extender la temporada de quidditch, a este colegio le faltan distracciones. Si no, no habría tanta gente inventándose historias ridículas.-

-Tal vez.- suspiró, relajando la arruga de su ceño. Como se envejecía ese hombre con unas tontas sandeces de estudiantes. –Pero me preocupan todos esos comentarios… tan adultos, que circulan. Ustedes son niños, Draco, no deberían pensar en parejas y relaciones íntimas.-

-Esas cochinas hormonas…- rezongó.

¿Niños? La pubertad se comenzaba como a los 12. ¿Que acaso Severus ya se había olvidado cuando cambió la voz, cuando comenzó a crecerle el vello y sus cositas… o la espermarquia? Iluso. ¡En ese colegio no había niños!

-¿Necesitas que hablemos sobre algún tema en particular?-

-¿Cómo cuál?-

-Identidad de género.- Absolutamente, ese hombre debía actualizarse.

-Ah…- sonrió. –Soy gay, no travesti. Tengo mi género bien definido, gracias.- Severus se lo quedó mirando. –Ehm, ¿sorpresa…?-

-Eso aclara ciertas cosas.-

-Lo siento… pero la verdad, es que no tenía intención de discutir éste tipo de cosas contigo o con mis padres.- hizo una mueca. –Este es un asunto mío, no quiero que alguien más venga a juzgarme o a darme consejos que no quiero.-

-Pareces tenerlo bien claro.-

-Así es.-

-¿Entonces no necesito decirte que debes protegerte de ciertas enfermedades, ni que las relaciones íntimas son diferentes y que debes tener especiales cuidados higiénicos?- ¡Ugh! ¡No!

-¡Estoy bien documentado!- se le colorearon las mejillas.

-Documentado.-

-Sólo teoría…-

-¿Nada de Longbottom?-

-¡No! ¡Ugh!- ¿Por quién lo tomaba?

-¿Ni del señor Douglas?- sí que volaban los rumores.

-No.-

-Entonces te agradecería que evitaras estos comentarios. Son de muy mal gusto.-

-La mitad de este colegio es de mal gusto. Es algo intrínseco.- Severus suspiró, parecía corto de humor. –No puedo evitar reunirme con mis amigos o conocidos, ni con Longbottom… lo tengo de compañero por el resto del año.-

-Está bien.- bufó. –Por cierto, ¿tú padre sabe sobre esto?-

-Si no se ha enterado ya, seguro que pronto lo hará. Aunque con ese asunto de… ya sabes quien, quizás no le tome mucha importancia.-

-Mhn.-

Como odiaba la completa ambigüedad de esos sonidos indeterminados.

**17**

Había entrenamiento de Quidditch para Slytherin, de nueve y media hasta las once de la mañana. Extrañamente después, lo había pedido Ravenclaw. "Extrañamente".

Malfoy –que había llegado un poco tarde- se había cruzado con el guardián de Ravenclaw, durante el cambio. Luego el rubio se había ido a los vestidores, con su escoba al hombro.

Harry se había quedado mirando la puerta de entrada, parado bajo las graderías, observando cómo uno a uno iban saliendo los demás jugadores de las serpientes. Malfoy siempre se quedaba de último.

Apretó la capa de invisibilidad en su mano izquierda y dio un paso. No pasó ni medio minuto, cuando se desarregló el cabello y retrocedió hasta apoyar la espalda en uno de los postes mayores, que sostenían las graderías.

Apretó nuevamente la capa entre sus manos y se mordió el labio inferior. Indeciso. Conteniéndose a sí mismo.

Cuando por fin vio salir al rubio, soltó una exhalación del aire que no sabía había estado reteniendo. Entonces pudo respirar tranquilo, regresar a la sala común y hacer sus deberes.

Había "perdido" la oportunidad.

**18**

Neville había estado removiéndose y cuchichiándole durante todas las clases del día. Parecía ansioso por contarle cómo le había ido en su cita con Delton, pero Draco insistía en hacerse el tonto y evitarse la diatriba. No quería tener que escuchar sus zalamerías y todos esos sentimientos empalagosos que había sentido por el Ravenclaw. ¿Más confidencias?, no gracias.

El rubio suspiró con desgana, cuando fue encontrado por Neville en su guarida de abedules. Ahora se odiaba por haberle contado del lugar. Sólo faltaba que invitara a sus amigos y a Darby… a su escondite. ¡Era su maldito escondite!

-Lo invité a cenar a mi mesa.-

-Recuerda pasar tiempo a solas con él. No puedes escudarte de tus amigos, para siempre.-

-Pero es que me pongo nervioso…-

-Ya sabes que le gustas, ¿qué otro incentivo quieres?- finalmente bajó el libro de transformaciones que estaba leyendo. –Deberías conocer a sus amigos, también. Recuerda que los amigos son la familia dentro del colegio, tener buena relación ellos te facilitará las cosas.-

-Es verdad… no lo había pensado.-

-Claro que no.- hizo una mueca. -¿Cuántas partes tienen un hechizo para mutar papel en tela?-

-¿Que?- rezongó. –No vine a estudiar.- Muecas y más muecas. –Quiero saber cómo te fue con James.-

-No creas que trataré esos temas contigo.-

-Pero yo te he contado sobre Dillan.-

-Mal por ti.- Neville volvió a mascullar y quejarse y hacer ruidos y malditos gestos. –Eres un jodido hechizo pegamento. Insistente.-

-¿No vas a contarme?, porque yo aún tengo novedades…-

-¿Sobre tú cita?- asentimiento. -¿Y seguro necesitas consejo, cierto?- asintió nuevamente, pero con reticencia. –No me interesa.-

-¡Draco! Estuve con Dillan casi todo el día de ayer… ¡estoy seguro que le gusto!-

-Estuviste con él y toda la casa de Griffindor, querrás decir.- masculló. –Y que tú le gustes, es cuestionable… ya te dije que puede ser interés.-

-Es lo mismo.- sonrió. –Porque ambos salimos ganando, de todas formas.-

-No me vas a meter en eso, porque si algo sale mal y ese tal Delbert te rompe el corazón, ¡yo seré el culpable!-

-Se llama Dillan… y no tienes por qué ser culpable de nada.-

-Siempre soy el culpable, de cualquier cosa.- suspiró. -¿Y cual es el maldito apuro?, no te vas a morir mañana, ni te vas a quedar frígido, ni te van a cortar la polla o vas quedar seco de alguna forma…-

-Lo dices porque a ti te sobran los aduladores. Tener experiencia lo es todo por aquí, por si no te has dado cuenta. Ya viste que después de que "tuvimos" sexo, soy alguien… sino seguiría siendo un Don Nadie. Sólo uno de los amigos del Trío Maravilla.-

-Te estoy desconociendo.-

-Ahora el problema es que realmente no tengo experiencia…-

-Dile la verdad a Dustin, seguro lo entiende. Él querrá tener el honor de quitarte la virginidad.-

-Se llama Dillan… ¡y no entiendes!-

-¿Cuántas partes tiene un hechizo para mutar papel en tela?-

-¡Por favor!- le agarró un brazo y se lo zarandeó. –Tu dijiste que me ayudarías… ¡sólo lo teórico!-

-Pero si ni siquiera te lo ha propuesto…-

-¡Quiero estar preparado!-

-Por qué mierda me tienes que pedir estas cosas a mí…- rezongó, sabiendo que el Griffindor seguiría insistiendo hasta que aceptara.

-Porque eres grande Draco… ¡eres grande!-

* * *

><p>Aclaraciones:<p>

(*) Tyr: el la runa T en el Futhark nórdico.

(*) James Douglas: son el primer y segundo nombre de Jim Morrison, ya saben, el Rey Lagarto.

(*) Pantalones Largos: Seguro lo saben, pero es una costumbre antigua -como del tiempo de mis abuelos-, en que se acostumbraba que los niños usaran pantalones cortos y cuando llegaban a la "adultez" o a ser "hombres" pasaban a los pantalones largos.

Miles de gracias por todos sus comentarios y… ¡nos estamos leyendo la próxima semana!

¿Comentarios?=)


	3. Chapter 3

¡Hola a todas/os!

Antes que nada, ¡agradecer todos sus comentarios! ¡Me hacen feliz! =)

Lo siguiente, éste fic tendrá sólo cuatro capítulos, así que nos despedimos la próxima semana… = (

Éste capítulo es el clímax de todo, ¡espero que les guste! =3

* * *

><p>**19**<p>

Draco y Neville habían llegado al acuerdo de encontrase en el baño de prefectos, para esas charlas instructivas. Durante las tardes ese esbirro sin cerebro debía estudiar para las clases y sobre todo, hacer las tareas grupales con el rubio. Draco no estaba dispuesto a llevarse toda la responsabilidad sólo. Y la verdad es que si no fuera por Longtonto, que le ayudaba en Estudios Muggles, seguro terminaría reprobándola. ¿A quien le importaba lo que era una Tuestadora o un Microsonda?

…Y con lo metodológico que era el rubio, había terminado clasificando sus encuentros por tema. Según los interés del trigueño… y los suyos propios.

La primera noche ya habían incursionado en lo que Draco había llamado como, "Partes del cuerpo y zonas sensibles". Y –por fin- Neville había descubierto lo que era la próstata. No, no era un mito y sí, era la misma que te jode al mear cuando te pones viejo. Le había llevado unos libros con imágenes para que se fuera familiarizando con su ubicación, además de mostrarle todos esos conductos y zonas esponjosas que debían ser atendidas para una buena intimidad… teóricamente. Pensar que el propio Neville se toqueteara sus propias partes esponjosas, a modo de prueba… le provocaba escalofríos a Draco. Ugh.

Esa primera noche, el chico había salido del baño de prefecto con los ojos muy brillantes… mirando hacia el futuro como una promesa de tiempos mejores.

Para la segunda noche, Neville ya estaba dentro del baño esperándolo con ansiedad y el rubio había tenido la desagradable ocurrencia de hablarle sobre, lo que había titulado como "Preámbulo y estimulación". Parecía el tipo de tema que el trigueño había estado esperando, porque lo miró con ojos amplios… directamente al pálido iris de Draco. El rubio no había podido evitar ponerse un poco nervioso.

-Porque existen cosas buenas, además de la masturbación y meter el pene por el ano.- le había dicho y Neville comenzó a tomar nota en una pequeña libreta. Entonces comenzó a enumerar lo que debía comprender. -Un buen amante se reconoce por cuánto se preocupa en satisfacer al otro…- eso había leído al menos. -Nunca subestimes el preámbulo. Cariñitos inocentones y palabras dulces, siempre funcionan con babosos como ustedes…- el trigueño se había quejado, pero igual lo había anotado. –Que sea hombre no significa que no sean necesarias las atenciones, ¡no se puede ir al meollo del asunto, así nada más!- no lo había leído, pero eso creía Draco.

Luego el rubio le habló sobre las zonas erógenas y ciertos lugares que son más o menos sensibles, dependiendo de las personas. Con más libros para ilustrar sus palabras, le fue enumerando algunas zonas concretas e infalibles. Labios, cuello, pezones, ombligo a veces, toda la zona de las caderas, el interior de los muslos, las nalgas, ano, perineo… pene y testículos.

Cuando el esbirro le pregunto por sabores… Draco le dio con el libro en la cabeza.

Esa tercera noche habían llegado al climax del asunto, "Posiciones y lubricantes". Y el rubio no podo evitar suspirar de alivio, sólo les quedaba "ETS e higiene" –Gracias a Severus, que le recordaba la parte traumática a algo tan glorioso como el sexo- y terminaba con todo esa vergonzosa demostración.

A veces se preguntaba de qué mierda conversaban los amigos de Longtonto, que nunca le habían hablado de eso. Obviamente su abuelita no le iba a hablar sobre cuál era el hechizo para mejorar el sabor del lubricante.

Entonces, como bien indicaban las buenas prácticas pedagógicas, le llevó más libros. Uno muy parecido al Kamasutra actualizado –gracias a Theo- y aunque era hetero, le reseñaba bastante bien cómo iban las cosas importantes. Le llevó un par de revisas gay, de su propia colección y un catalogo sobre productos. Nunca había visto a alguien tan maravillado del plástico de color… ¡Sí!, ¡era una revista muggle! Que las brujas del siglo veinte todavía usaran dildos de madera, indicaba cómo vamos de progreso… puras viejas secas y gente amargada.

-Siempre creí que en lo único que pensaban los chicos era en tener sexo, en dejar de ser vírgenes.- dijo el trigueño, mientras miraban las revistas. En todas ellas había un chascón con un espectacular cuerpo de atleta.

-Bueno, mayormente sí.-

-No te veo muy apurado.-

-No me confundas con una persona común.- comentó. –Dicen que la primera vez es importante y te queda grabada en la memoria. Debo seleccionar cuidadosamente a quien tenga el honor. Soy demasiado perfecto para elegir algo menos que ideal.-

-¿Cómo qué? No vas a encontrar a hombres como estos en el colegio.-

-Claro que no.- no quería dar más datos del asunto, pero el chico era insistente.

-¡¿Te vas a aguantar hasta graduarte?-

-Existen las vacaciones, Longbottom. Ocasiones donde te puedes ir a algún país desconocido y hacer cosas impropias con gente que no vas a volver a ver.-

-Oh.- pensó. -¿Pero nunca te has puesto caliente?-

-¡No voy a hablar de eso contigo!- ni a Blaise le había dicho cosas tan vergonzosas como esas.

-Eso nos pasa a todos. La otra noche escuché a uno de los chicos masturbándose en su cama.-

-Por eso las habitaciones deberían ser individuales.- masculló. –Existen los hechizos de silencio para esos casos.- ese tonto incauto seguro era mestizo.

-¿No te interesa saber quién era? ¡Eres muy frío!-

-Obsesivos hay en todas las habitaciones.- Theo se masturbaba día por medio. –Saber que el Niño que vivió se hace pajas a media noche, no es algo que vaya a sorprenderme… debe ser un reprimido. Fruncido, como culo de gato.-

-¡Oye!, él es mi amigo…-

-¡Entonces pídele a él que te enseñe de estas cosas!- bufó. Siempre preferencias con el lastre de Potter.

-Deberías salir a correr o hacer algún ejercicio… el quidditch no te está funcionando.- dijo con desgana, pero entonces Draco le enseñó su puño. Callado se veía mucho más lindo. -¿Hay alguna posición más cómoda para la primera vez?-

-Yo diría que la de perrito. Tienes un acceso directo al culo, no tienes que sostenerle las caderas o hacer malabares para mantenerlo en posición.- comentó, intentando dejar de lado su frustración. –Y si la otra persona también es virgen, la del vaquero. Ésta donde se sienta sobre las caderas, parece bastante adecuada.- mostró una de las imágenes del kamasutra. –Dejas que la persona se mueva y lleve las riendas del asunto. Estaría bien para alguien que está nervioso y que puede sentir dolor o incomodidad.-

-Ésta siempre me ha parecido sexy…- indicó la siguiente página. En ella, el dibujo de un hombre moreno estaba de frente entre las piernas de una mujer rubia.

-El problema del Misionero es que debes mantenerle las caderas alzadas… o ponerle un cojín debajo. Recuerda que uno tiene el orificio más atrás.-

-Eres muy metódico, todo lo piensas demasiado. ¿Dónde esta la inventiva?, ¡¿el instinto?-

-Tsk… si quieres una primera vez desastrosa, ¡anda!, ¡haz el Salto del Tigre y lánzate desde arriba del closet hacia la cama!-

-Mira, ven…- Longbottom le tomó de la muñeca.

-¿Qué?- se erizó como gato. -¡No me toques!-

-No seas niña.- siguió jalándolo y echándosele encima.

-¡No! ¡No podemos hablar de sexo y tocarnos al mismo tiempo!- medio gritó, tratando de recuperar su mano y su espacio personal. Juntó las piernas, cando el esbirro intentó enfrentar sus cuerpos. –¡Si no me sueltas voy a romperte la cara!- ambos forcejearon, Draco desesperadamente. ¿De dónde sacaba esa fuerza, bajo ese cuerpo todo gomoso?

-No seas escandaloso.- se rió.

-¡¿No entiendes la atrocidad, el desatino… la monstruosidad de esto?- gimió destemplado, cuando el trigueño le sostuvo los brazos con una sola mano sobre la cabeza y le abrió las piernas con la otra. –De verdad,- respiró fuerte. –si no me sueltas, Longbottom, te juro… te juro…-

-¿Por qué te pones tan tenso?-

-¡Porque quiero que me sueltes!- pataleó e intentó enterrarle los talones en la espalda al idiota, entonces lo sintió acomodarse sobre él. ¡Sus cuerpos estaban juntos! ¡Lo estaba tocando! ¡Iba a matarlo! ¡Iba a matarlo!

-No voy a hacerte nada, somos amigos.-

-No me hagas reír. ¡Sólo porque acepté ser tú sexo imaginario!-

-No grites.-

-¡Suéltame!-

-No me moveré hasta que te calmes.- el rubio lo acribilló con los ojos.

-Este no es un intercambio de opiniones… si te digo que me sueltes, ¡tienes que obedecer! ¡Maldito engendro, pedazo de… vomito… cerdo mugriento!- arqueó la espalda para hacerlo a un lado, pero ni siquiera lo movió.

-Estás muy flacuchento para mí. Te faltan unos buenos pasteles campesinos, con harta carne.-

-No te atrevas a burlarte, todo porque no fui un gordo como tú.-

-Yo no haría enojar al hombre que te tiene atrapado bajo su cuerpo.-

-Dile eso a Dayton.-

-Dillan.- Draco estaba que echaba chispas por los ojos, pero intentó tranquilizar sus ansias de sangre.

-Ya estoy calmado, puedes quitarte ahora.- suspiró de hastío y porque el esbirro lo estaba aplastando. –Y no deberías poner todo tu peso sobre mí, me estas ahogando.-

-Lo siento.- el trigueño se levantó sobre una mano, la otra aún mantenía a Draco sujeto de las muñecas.

-¿Y cuál es el propósito de todo este escándalo?- masculló, mirando el rostro que estaba justo sobre él. Tener que mirarlo hacia arriba, en una condición desventajosa, era horriblemente vergonzoso.

-Sólo quería saber cómo era.- comentó como si nada. –Pero tú te pones muy nervioso, ¿nadie te había tocado así antes?-

-No es de tú incumbencia.-

-Llegas a ser muy tierno, así.- sonrió tratando de consolarlo. ¡Consolarlo!

-No me llames tierno. Prefiero comer tierra a ser tierno.-

-¿Por qué te pones tan arisco?- levantó sus cejas de forma incitante. -¿Te pongo nervioso?-

-¡Ja! El día que me pongas nervioso, me lanzaré de la Torre de Astronomía.-

-¡Te estas sonrojando!-

-¡No! ¡Mentiroso!- jaló sus brazos de nuevo, pero no había caso. Eso era una perdida de tiempo. ¡Comería más pastel campesino! –Ni siquiera eres mi tipo…- masculló con desidia.

-¿Ah, no?-

-No. Me gustan chascones y tú tienes el pelo muy corto y lastimosamente ordenado. Me gustan los despreocupados y rebeldes… no los insulsos, ignorantes, esbirros, con los pantalones a la cintura.-

-Harry es chascón.- ¿qué no entendía las ofensas? –Y es despreocupado y rebelde.-

-No, es un miope que no sabe dónde está parado.- suspiró. –¿Sabias que esta misma conversación la podemos tener con una buena distancia entre ambos… como a cinco metros, más o menos?-

-Le dije que eres mi amigo, no pareció tan molesto o extrañado como Ron.-

-¿No escuchas?-

-Aunque está raro. ¿Será porque no sabía que yo era gay?-

-Raro es su segundo nombre… inadaptado sería el tercero, si existiera.-

-Me gusta esta posición.-

-Sí… ya me doy cuenta.-

-Déjame intentar algo.- el rubio rodó los ojos, aburrido. Pero chilló escandalizado cuando sintió al Griffindor pasarle el brazo con el cual se estaba sosteniendo, por debajo de una pierna, levantándole las caderas.

-¡Hijo de tu madre!- gritó como barraco, cuando sintió el paquete de Longbottom tocar su trasero. -¡Voy a matarte!-

-¡Tranquilízate por Merlín!- apoyó nuevamente el brazo junto a la cara de Draco, el rubio se sintió todo doblado.

-¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Quieres torturarme? ¡He sido malditamente bueno contigo!- gimió lastimosamente.

-Eres un escandaloso. ¿No te gusta?- el trigueño terminó por soltar sus muñecas y afianzar el agarre sobre sus dos piernas. Ahora Draco tenía las rodillas sobre los hombros del chico.

-Me siento todo doblado.-

-Esto es muy caliente…-

-Pobre de ti si llego a sentir algo remotamente duro, porque…- levantó su puño. Perfectamente podría estamparle un par de buenos golpes en la cara, darle unos talonazos en las costillas… estrangularlo con las rodillas o morderle el antebrazo. Obviamente no iba a hacerlo. Si hubiese podido cruzarse de brazos, amurrado, esa habría sido su única manifestación de desacuerdo.

-¿No te emociona saber que excitas a otros hombres? Como lo del lunar… todo el mundo anda hablando de eso.-

-Justo ahora estoy demasiado indignado.-

-No arrugues la frente, te pondrás viejo…- Draco levantó los ojos y se miraron. Los ojos de Neville eran definitivamente de un castaño muy cercano a un tono amarillo. Eran grandes y expresivos, llenos de esa ridícula inocencia de cachorro. O como un roñoso gato recién nacido. Ugh.

-¿Nos vamos a quedar así hasta mañana?-

-¿Sabias que tienes unas pestañas muy largas?-

-No comencemos con las cursilerías.-

-Y tienes una bonita boca…-

-Longbottom.-

Quiso advertirle algo, amenazarlo, pero el Griffindor se había inclinado hacia adelante y antes de que Draco pudiese poner las manos, tirar el rostro a un lado… o sorprenderse siquiera, el chico ya lo estaba besando.

Neville parecía un sonso, pero le había exprimido los labios como a una fruta madura, especialmente deliciosa y el rubio no se había podido resistir. El trigueño le había chupado el labio inferior y había rozado los labios contra los suyos. Lamiéndole le boca y tentando la entrada. Draco no pudo evitar estremecerse por las sensaciones. Había sido besado antes, pero no por alguien tan desconocido o diferente a él… apenas llevaban medio año de conocerse y ahora estaban en una posición tan íntima. Esas cosas no deberían suceder.

Y Neville se le había encimado tanto, que Draco tenía sus rodillas tocando sus propios hombros, incómodamente encorvado y expuesto. En algún momento de todo eso, sintió las caderas del Griffindor comenzar a rozar su culo, sobre la ropa… era algo duro, contundente y para el rubio estaba claro que el trigueño estaba excitado. Para su consternación, no pudo evitar gemir, entre la sorpresa del rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas y su propia satisfacción. Contra todo pronostico, Neville lo estaba calentando.

Podía sentir ese miembro restregarse contra sus testículos y su propia polla, el rubio movió las caderas y jadeo. Abrir su boca, sólo le había proporcionado el espacio suficiente para que el Griffindor le metiera la lengua y profundizara el beso. Sintió las otras manos tomar su rostro, hundiendo los dedos en su cabello y acariciando sus mejillas con los pulgares.

El beso era demandante y casi no lo dejaba respirar. Había mucha saliva y labios succionando los suyos. Intentaba respirar por la nariz, pero la fricción de sus miembros, el latido acelerado de su corazón y el desesperante calor, lo hacían jadear.

Hizo el rostro a un lado, buscando aire.

-Espera…- jadeó, –déjame respirar…- pero el chico seguía frotándose y ahora le chupeteaba el cuello. –Longbottom, joder… ¡Neville!-

-Ah…- el chico apenas levantó el rostro y ambos se miraron. A Draco le entró el horror.

-Te agradecería…- respiraba fuerte, intentando regularizar su sistema, –que me devolvieras… mis piernas…-

-Draco…- la voz le salió increíblemente ronca y oscura. El rubio reprimió un estremecimiento. El punto donde su unían sus cuerpos, allí abajo, se sentía terriblemente caliente.

-Sé que estas… excitado, pero si llega a pasar algo aquí nuestra amistad se arruina, se hace mierda… todo se hará mierda. ¿Entiendes?-

-Si…- suspiró casi adolorido. Dejó caer la cabeza un momento, antes de levantarse.

-Mierda, mi espalda…- seguro se había contracturado o algo. Sentía la espalda rígida y las piernas medio dormidas.

Draco se quedó tirado en el suelo, regulando la respiración y descansando los músculos. Sabía que tenía una tienda de campaña en los pantalones, pero prefirió no pensar en eso. Los ojos de su esbirro le estaban perforando la cabeza. Se volteó hacia él y lo miró.

-¿Qué?-

-Lo siento.- se quejó. Tenía una mano tapándose la entrepierna.

-Bueno, piensa que nuestro encuentro imaginario, ahora sólo es un ochenta por ciento mentira.- el Griffindor suspiró lacónicamente. Tanto drama por nada. –Ahora tienes más experiencia… piensa en lo feliz que va a estar ese Dwight.-

-Dillan.-

-Lo que sea.-

-¿De verdad es tan incómodo?- se recostó a su lado, mirando el techo de cemento gris del baño. Que fácil olvidaba la culpa.

-Me reventaste la espalda.- rezongó. –Pero quizás sea sólo falta de práctica o de calentamiento…- Longbottom lo miró con ojos amplios. –Me refiero a que tenía los músculos fríos, como en el Quidditch, hay que alongar y acondicionar el cuerpo.-

-Ah…-

-Lo único provechoso de esto,- suspiró, intentando olvidar ese extraño momento, ese muy bizarro momento de locura y falta de raciocinio, -es saber que no tenemos el agujero tan atrás después de todo…-

-¿Verdad que sí?- Neville sonrió y Draco quiso negar. ¡No estaba intentando consolarlo!

-_Tempus_.- eran cerca de la una. –Ya deberíamos irnos.-

Ambos se levantaron –al menos Neville, Draco se arrastró- y guardaron sus textos de "clases" dentro del bolso del rubio. En diez minutos ya estaban despidiéndose a la entrada del baño. Los dos con el corazón en un puño… a ver cómo lo hacían para llegar a sus salas comunes sin ser vistos. ¡A la una de la mañana! ¡Con tales rumores sobre ellos corriendo!

Su esbirro se había despedido con un muy sentido "Gracias".

**20**

Esa mañana en el desayuno, Neville pensó que Harry realmente estaba raro. Hermione ya le había preguntado varias veces por qué estaba tan callado. El moreno sólo había alzado los hombros. La mayoría de los chicos en la mesa se preguntaron si tendría algo que ver con el Señor Tenebroso. Nadie quería pensar en esa posibilidad, no después del Torneo de los tres magos, de todas las cosas oscuras que habían estado ocurriendo.

Le mandaría una carta a su abuelita, para saber como iban las cosas por casa.

Cuando por fin vio a Draco entrar al Gran Comedor, sintió la culpa regresar. El pobre chico se estaba arrastrando con una mano en la espalda, realmente se la había reventado. Se preguntó si dejándose hechizar, lo perdonaría… aunque no quería quedar imposibilitado, deforme o mutilado de alguna manera.

Cuando escuchó los comentarios de Ron, Neville se volteó dispuesto a defender al rubio… no se había esperado la mirada penetrante de Harry. Se miraron hasta que el trigueño le preguntó si había algo mal, el moreno sólo se levantó y se fue.

Allí había algo muy malo. Le escribiría ya a su abuelita.

**21**

Oculto bajo la capa de invisibilidad, Harry había seguido al grupo de Slytherin hasta la enfermería. Mientras Parkinson invocaba encantamientos calentadores sobre la espalda baja del rubio, Zabini y Nott se iban burlando de él. Anunciando y haciendo guasa sin disimulo, del sufrimiento de Malfoy.

Y aunque el moreno ya sospecha sobre el origen del dolor en el rubio –ver dos puntos juntos en el baño de prefectos, a través del mapa de Merodeador, era bastante ilustrativo- observar cómo había quedado el rubio, le erizó el cabello de la nuca.

-¡Pobre Draco! ¡Longtonto resultó ser un incubo!-

-¡Cállate Theo!-

-Espera a que alguien se entere y esto sí será noticia.- escuchó esta vez a Zabini.

-Pansy, cállate la boca.-

-¡No he dicho nada!- chilló la chica y le dio con su puño en el hombro.

Neville era un animal… y Harry sentía que se le apretaba algo.

**22**

Era tarde. Snape seguía en su despacho. Filch y su gata estaban en el séptimo piso. El profesor Vector, que parecía ser el encargado de la ronda esa noche, estaba cerca del Gran Comedor.

Todo era como lo había estado esperando, pero no podía decidirse. Joder.

¿Sería tan malo? Sólo quería saber cómo era, tocarlo un poco…

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho más cuando vio pasar al chico. El caminar elegante, la túnica impecable, el cabello rubio incomparable. Definitivamente no quiso pensar en nada más. Con la capa de invisibilidad resbalando por su cuerpo, se lanzó por detrás, sobre él.

Pasándole un brazo a la altura de su pecho, le imposibilitó todo movimiento al rubio. Apretando sus brazos y manteniéndolos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin oportunidad de tomar su varita o propinarle algún golpe. Su otra mano se fue sobre la boca de Malfoy, apenas le escuchó un jadeo de sorpresa antes de meterlos dentro de un aula vacía.

Cerró la puerta de un puntapié y los tiró a ambos sobre el suelo. Apretando el cuerpo del rubio contra el piso de madera. Peleaba y forcejeaba por soltarse, pero a pesar de su menor altura, Harry tenía más fuerza. No esperó que le mordieran la mano.

-¡Mierda, Malfoy! ¡Me mordiste!-

-¿Potter?- jadeo y volvió a removerse con mayor fuerza. -¡Bastardo!, ¡¿qué crees que estas haciendo?-

-¡Quédate quieto!- apenas alcanzó la varita con su punzante mano lastimada, lanzó un hechizo de silencio y otro para cerrar la puerta.

-¡No! ¡Abre esa maldita puerta antes de que te destroce la cara!- Harry afianzó el agarre, presionando sus caderas contra las del rubio y ubicando su brazo sobre los omoplatos del otro. Manteniéndolo contra el suelo. No había manera de que le destrozara la cara. -¡¿Qué crees que haces?- volvió a cuestionar, viendo que el idiota no pensaba justificarse. Pero durante un instante todo lo que escuchó fue quietud y respiraciones agitadas, Potter no parecía querer soltarlo o decir palabra…

Por eso, cuando Draco sintió las caderas del moreno frotarse contra su culo, se tensó horrorizado.

-Lo siento…- por fin le susurraron contra el oído.

-Potter… pobre de ti…- gimió con voz lastimosa y comenzando a asustarse. Se había "agarrado" con Neville hace no muchas noches atrás y ahora tenía al Niño Símbolo frotándose contra él. ¡¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

-Dios, cuánto había pensado en esto…- otro que no debería pensar.

-Potter, piensa en Chow Chen, ¡todas las tontas que te adoran!-

-No me distraigas…- volvió a taparle la boca y Draco volvió a morderlo.

-¡No me calles! ¡Maldito enfermo, pervertido de mierda!- trató de golpearlo, pero lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era pellizcarle los muslos. -¡Deja de refregarte!- el muy idiota seguía en lo suyo, mientras Draco se estaba hincando el hueso de las caderas contra el duro suelo de madera. Ni qué decir de su mejilla apretada contra el piso, le dolía y estaba respirando polvo.

-Sólo un poquito…- el rubio quiso llorar de indignación. Había algo muy malo en todo eso.

-¡Te digo que me dejes!… por favor…- gimió, entonces el moreno le movió una rodilla hacia arriba, dejándole más espacio entre sus piernas. -¡No! ¡Hijo de tu madre!- segunda vez que gritaba como barraco, en menos de una semana. –Merlín, comeré más… ¡comeré más!- y quiso llorar de pura impotencia.

-Shh…- le mordieron la nuca.

Draco podía sentir con demasiada claridad la dura polla del moreno, moviéndose con fuerza e intensidad entre sus piernas. Iba a matarlo. Apoyándose precariamente en los codos, levantó los antebrazos hacia atrás y agarró al moreno del cabello.

-¡Suéltame o te dejare calvo!- amenazó y tiro de esas largas… mechas suaves y… abundantes y ondulantes. Oh. Potter sí era chascón.

-Hueles tan bien…- sintió sus labios deslizarse por su cuello. Una lamida por debajo del cuello de su camisa escolar, le provocó un estremecimiento.

-¿Que ustedes no escuchan?- gimió y esta vez sonó ligeramente excitado. Entonces Potter le pasó una mano por debajo y le agarró la polla por encima del uniforme. –No, Potter…-

-Tienes una voz tan sexy…- le ronroneo contra el oído.

-Esto no es bueno…- movió un poco las caderas, el idiota sí parecía saber lo que hacía.

-Joder, estoy tan caliente…- mordió su nuca, de nuevo. Esta vez el rubio jadeo un poco adolorido y excitado. –Te tengo tantas ganas…-

El rubio no proceso sus palabras adecuadamente, hasta que lo sintió alzarle la túnica hasta la cintura y comenzar a desabotonarle los pantalones. Draco empuño sus manos llenas de su cabello.

-Lo siento. Lo siento, pero no puedo aguantarme…-

-No, Potter… ¡oye!- comenzó a asustarse cuando escuchó el cinturón y el cierre del moreno. El Griffindor le mantenía los hombros apretados contra el suelo, con todo el peso de su cuerpo y le había levantado las caderas lo suficiente para bajarle los pantalones y la ropa interior hasta las rodillas. -¡Espera! No puedes hacer esto, Potter, no puedes… ¡esto se llama violación! ¡Le diré a Dumbledore y a Severus y ellos te patearán el trasero lejos de aquí!- Su corazón comenzó a latir fuertemente en su pecho. Entrando en pánico de nuevo.

-Shh, quieto…-

-¡No me calles! ¡Maldita sea!- comenzó a empujar hacia un lado, intentando desestabilizarlos, pero el moreno lo agarró del abdomen y lo mantuvo en su lugar. Draco le jaló el pelo y comenzó a retorcerse, desesperado por alguna escapatoria. –Hay… hay… algo, que no sabes… seguro no me vas a creer, pero es verdad, es verdad. Potter, soy virgen y casto como un bebe. Por favor, no puedes hacer esto…- gimió y apretó la frente contra el suelo. Se le bajo toda la excitación o agrado que había sentido.

-Si, tranquilo… seré suave…-

-¡Soy virgen, hijo de tu puta madre!- sentir una punta apretarse contra su ano, le dijo que el muy cretino no lo estaba escuchando. -¡Oh, Merlín bendito!- le iba a romper el culo. Adiós al chascón, graduado italiano. -¡Joder! ¡Jod-!- cerró los ojos con fuerza y pensó en algún lugar hermoso. Pajaritos… arbolitos… flores… agua cristalina… dolor en el culo.

Nunca nada había salido por ahí, del descomunal tamaño de lo que estaba entrando. Iba a ponerse a llorar y el muy idiota sólo lo silenciaba con unos suaves "Shh". ¡Sí, muy balsámico!

-Espera…- su voz sonó aguda y afligida. Sus ojos se habían humedecido, -¡deja de empujar!- se mordió los labios. –Gh, Dioses.- soltó una de sus manos y golpeó hacia atrás, arañando el brazo que aún lo mantenía abrazado por la cintura. –Arbolitos… pajaritos… flores, flores, ¡flores!… joder…-

Las piernas le estaban temblando y estaba tenso como una tabla de madera. ¡Justo la primera vez que había soñado!

-Oh, Dios, Draco… estoy completamente dentro de ti…- jadearon contra su oído, besándoselo y lamiendo tras su oreja. –Estas tan apretado… tan, tan apretado…-

-Potter, soy virgen…- gimoteo desesperado. Tenía que escucharlo, porque el rubio no podría aguantar más de eso. No podría con ese dolor por un minuto más, ni pensar en Potter moviéndose dentro suyo. Abriéndolo a la fuerza y rajándole los músculos. Le iba a desgarrar algo o le iba a sacar sangre. –Potter…-

-Draco, joder…-

-¡Espera! ¡Espera!- le agarró la mano y la apretó apenas lo sintió comenzar a salirse. -¡Necesito lubricante!, por favor Potter… lubricante. Me estas partiendo el culo.-

-¿Lubricante?-

-Sí, Merlín.- suspiró. –Te juro que será más resbalocito y fácil de entrar ¡y lo mejor de todo, es que los dos estaremos felices!- le habría pedido un hechizo de sanación y otro de anestesia… un _desmaius_, mejor. –Por favor…- ¡Tener que rogar!

-Pero lo haré yo.- escuchó y sintió su aliento contra su oído. Se lo iba a dejar todo húmedo.

-¿Sabes hacer uno?- y Draco tenía que hablarle al piso, asqueroso piso lleno de polvo y pelusa.

-Conozco las palabras.- excelente, le dejaba el cuidado de su trasero a un incompetente.

-¡Ten cuidado! Es mi culo.-

-Es mi polla.- y el muy cretino no tenía pensado dejarlo levantar del suelo. En esa misma precaria posición buscó su varita y apuntó a su trasero. –Levanta las caderas.-

-Deja de aplastarme contra el piso entonces…- gruñó y con más intención que antes, el rubio empuñó las manos en su cabello. El moreno siseo adolorido.

-Te… quejas mucho para mi gusto…-

Draco no le respondió, pero mentalmente le prometió una muerte lenta.

-_Oleum interna_.- el más arcaico de los hechizos lubricantes. Suspiró. Al menos sintió una babosidad espesa y resbalosa untar las paredes de su recto, provocándole un poco de escozor y un ligero cosquilleo en un punto muy concreto dentro suyo. -¿Mejor?- le preguntaron con voz ronca y jadeante.

-Si, Merlín.-

-Bien…-

Mordieron su lóbulo y sintió a Potter comenzar a moverse, salir y entrar, cada vez con mayor profundidad. No era completamente doloroso, pero tampoco era un paraíso. Podía sentir algo grande y resbaloso rozar las paredes de su culo, con ímpetu, con intensidad, una fricción que le estaba calentando los músculos… haciéndolo sentir raro. El choque de los huevos del moreno, tampoco era algo que esperara sentir. No era una cosa endemoniadamente deliciosa, pero era un poco erótico. Al menos las penetraciones eran lo suficientemente agradables, como para comenzar a ponerlo caliente de nuevo.

Potter jadeaba y gruñía como un animal, respirándole con la boca abierta contra su oído. Impulsándose contra su cuerpo, haciéndolos balancearse a ambos, adelante y atrás. Sintiendo y escuchando el choque de sus cuerpos y el sonido húmedo del aceite lubricante. Draco ya presumía que si no buscaba sacar algo satisfactorio del encuentro, el Griffindor se vendría y le importaría un rábano qué pasara con él.

Era tan frustrante. Se suponía que él debería estar loco de placer, sin poder pensar en nada más que en correrse… pero Potter era un asco de compañero. Draco podría ponerse a contar las tablas de la sala y el moreno no se daría cuenta. De hecho, el rubio podría hacer un monólogo sobre las incapacidades sexuales del Niño de Oro.

Por fortuna, Draco sabía dónde estaba su "promesa de euforia" y tendría que buscársela él mismo. Así que separó las piernas y arqueó la espada, intentando que la inútil polla de Potter le diera.

Pronto las embestidas se hicieron más intensas y deliciosas, había algo sensible por allí y entonces sintió una corriente eléctrica cruzarlo de norte a sur. Le provocó un estremecimiento y un retorcimiento muscular, que lo hizo ver puntos brillantes. Jadeó consternado, apretando el culo contra Potter.

-¿Qué…?-

-Sigue, sigue… oh, joder, ¡ahí estas bendita!…-

El moreno afianzó el agarre y siguió dándole justo allí. Draco apretó la frente contra el suelo y gruño. Arqueando la espalda, apretando el pecho contra el suelo y levantando el culo hacia el moreno, dándole todo el maldito espacio y acceso que necesitara. Eso sí era el paraíso.

-¿Así?-

-Si, Dioses, dame más fuerte Potter, más duro, más duro…- con los codos dolorosamente hincados en el suelo y los brazos levantados hacia atrás, Draco hundió las manos dentro de esa cabellera abundante. Esos deliciosos cabellos desordenados y suaves, enredándose entre sus dedos. Tironeó de ellos, un poco.

-Dios, Draco… eres tan caliente…-

-Méteme la mano y agárrame la polla y… oh, Merlín, dame duro… dame duro…-

La mano sobre su abdomen tembló, entonces trepó hasta su miembro y comenzó a masturbarlo. Draco crispó sus veinte dedos, sintiendo a su cuerpo tensarse ostensiblemente. Algo caliente y espeso se formó en su bajo vientre y reconoció el orgasmo… mucho más intenso y contundente, que los producidos por una simple paja.

-Me estas apretando…- gimoteó el moreno.

-Voy a correrme… m-maldito cretino…-

Potter aligeró el peso que lo apretaba y apoyó los labios sobre su nuca. Bombeaba su polla con la misma intensidad con la que embestía… el rubio podía sentir su mano izquierda con los dedos enterrados en su cadera.

-Draco, Draco… me vengo, me vengo, esto es tan bueno…-

-Merlín, Potter… Merlín…-

El bendito. Draco se sintió literalmente corcovear bajo el moreno, antes de venirse fuertemente. Apretando todos los músculos del cuerpo, en una convulsión que lo encegueció por tiempo indeterminado. Sólo sabía que algo muy bueno había pasado.

Potter siguió penetrándolo un par de veces más antes de correrse dentro, en chorros calientes que bañaron todo su interior. La sensación era más perceptible de lo que había creído.

El moreno se quedó sobre él hasta que su polla salió laxa del trasero del rubio, entonces se separó, sentándose sobre sus talones. Por un par de segundos, que le parecieron mágicos, Harry vio el culo abierto y húmedo de Draco en primer plano. Un camino se semen resbaló eróticamente desde su ano, deslizándose por su perineo hasta sus testículos…

Draco tuvo que dejar ir esa mata de cabello rebelde y acariciante. Jadeante, se mantuvo en esa humillante posición hasta que sus piernas cedieron. Trató de no caer como un saco de papas y perder toda su dignidad, así que de alguna forma casi elegante, se deslizó por el piso quemándose las rodillas contra la madera… Mierda. Procuro situarse de lado, evitando apretarse alguna valiosa parte de su anatomía. Ya le dolía lo suficiente el culo como para añadirle un huevo aplastado.

No quiso pensar en la deplorable imagen que debía dar. Con los pantalones enrollados en las piernas, las rodillas rojas y el culo mojado. Se cubrió el rostro con los antebrazos, como si así pudiese arrancarse de ese sin sentido. Era tan ilógico como terrible.

¿Esa iba a ser su primera vez? En serio, ¡¿así iba a perder la virginidad? ¡Ni siquiera lo habían besado! ¿Y el maldito preámbulo? ¿Y las ñoñerías? ¿Dónde estaba el encanto y la seducción? Joder, Potter le había robado su momento perfecto. Le había quitado lo que quería conservar como un hermoso recuerdo. ¡Le había robado su deseo!

¿Para qué había esperado todo ese tiempo? ¿Para qué había planificado un momento perfecto? ¿Para qué había pensado en un hombre ideal para tal propósito? ¿Para qué? Para que Potter lo arrastrara a una maldita aula en desuso y se lo follara en el suelo, mientras el respiraba el polvo y las pelusas del jodido piso. No había perdón para este abuso.

Mientras que él había esperado y planeado cómo quería su perfecta primera vez y Potter se la había jodido de la peor manera; Neville, que no le importaba ni dónde, ni con quien hacerlo… seguro tendría una experiencia maravillosa, con ese tal Derek…

Quería llorar… y esta vez no era metafórico. Suspiró.

Draco rogaba a Merlín porque todo eso fuera un sueño, pero en ningún momento había dejado de punzarle el culo y el dolor era muy real. Todo era muy real.

Sintió una mano acariciar suavemente la cara interna de su muslo izquierdo, deslizando la yema de los dedos sobre un punto en particular. ¡Malditos todos esos hijos de puta! ¡Era un jodido lunar! ¡Nada más! ¡Una puta mancha!

Se enderezó como un resorte y golpeo la mano, con toda la fuerza que pudo. Por primera vez esa noche, miró a Potter a la cara… quiso asesinarlo. Que su cerebro reventara bajo la presión de sus ojos. ¡Que le explotaran los intestinos y el hígado y el páncreas y los riñones y muriera muy lenta y dolorosamente! ¡Bien muerto!

-Draco…- no quiso ver la culpa, la vergüenza, el dolor, ni ninguno de esos sentimientos que ya no tenían perdón. "Eso" había pasado y ya no había vuelta atrás. –Draco, lo siento, lo siento…-

-Mira Potter…- le indicó con un dedo izquierdo su palma derecha. No estaban muy lejos el uno del otro. Cuando el moreno se acercó a observar, el rubio recogió los dedos y le dio con la base de su palma justo en la nariz. No se la rompió, pero lo hizo sangrar y lo dejó llorando como una niñita.

Había sido un movimiento muy muggle, pero le dio tiempo suficiente como para en menos de un minuto estar fuera del aula, arrastrándose –otra vez- hacia su habitación.

Esta mierda tenía que acabar.

* * *

><p>¡Wah!, ¿cómo estuvo?<p>

¡Potter es un zancudo!, estuvo dándole vueltas al rubio esperando el momento de clavarlo… XD

¡Y Neville tuvo una maravillosa oportunidad en sus manos… y no la aprovechó! Hay que darle un buen zape.

¿Me merezco un comentario? =)


	4. Chapter 4

Como saben después de ésta historia me voy de "receso" por tiempo indeterminado, así que espero regresar en algún momento. En todo caso les quiero desear a todos y todas, ¡"Larga vida y prosperidad" XD.

Y a lo que venimos, ¡lo siento!, pero mis finales son… una mugre XD ¡No me maten!

¡Que lo disfruten!

* * *

><p>**23**<p>

Era jueves y tenía todo el día clases con Longtonto, lo que significaba a los Griffindor y a Potter como un asqueroso telón de fondo. Incluso escuchar la risa de Granger le provocaba hechizar a algún incauto. Estaba molesto, enojado, fúrico, iracundo… ¡encabronado! Estaba que echaba espuma por la boca.

Y el siempre tan atinado de su esbirro se cuidó de no decir alguna necedad, porque seguro presentía la bomba. O quizás habían sido sus amigos quienes le habían avisado, después de que habían pagado con la primera ronda de encantamientos moco-murciélagos, durante la mañana. No estaba para ser el idiota de nadie.

-¿Por qué caminas como pato?- le habían preguntado en la mañana y Theo había quedado medio inconsciente después de que el hechizo lo mandara a volar. Los mocos habían sido un simple adorno, después del contundente impacto.

Podrían ponerle al Innombrable al frente y Draco estaba seguro que lo haría pedir clemencia.

Lo peor de todo, es que no podía ir a la enfermería por "éste tipo" de dolencia. ¿Qué le podría decir a Pomfrey? ¿Que se había tropezado y se había caído sobre una polla? ¿Se había enterrado una zanahoria por casualidad? ¿Lo habían violado por accidente?

Tampoco le podía pedir alguna pomada a Severus, el hombre le preguntaría la causa y querría revisarlo… ¿Por qué no había ido donde la enfermera en primer lugar? ¿Estaba escondiendo algo? …Y con esos rumores.

Así que tenía que contentarse con sentarse de lado o hacer algunos hechizos de cojín. Tenía que caminar como pato y lento como una tortuga, intentando evitar que la ropa interior le rosara mucho.

-"¿Pasa algo?"- Neville le extendió un papel sobre la mesa. Flitwick se volvía una "pequeña" fiera cuando escuchaba murmuraciones o cuchicheos.

-"No".- apuñaló el pergamino con su pluma.

-"¿Es por lo del baño?"- el chico ya le había pedido perdón y Draco pensaba que lo había olvidado. Seguro era su vena Griffindor, sufriendo por su falta de nobleza. Aunque habían otros hijos de… ¡quería matarlo!

-"No es eso. Tenemos que hablar. Cuando terminen las clases del día".- de verdad, habrían bastantes explicaciones que dar.

-"Bien".-

**24**

Pasó el almuerzo sentado de lado.

Esta vez la cara de Blaise estaba seria. Draco suponía que su amigo había comenzado a sospechar, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

Si no podía encontrar solución a su dolor, después de hablar con Neville, le pediría a Blaise que le consiguiera una pomada y le hiciera un hechizo de sanación. Más humillado no podía sentirse y si estar saludable significaba poder torturar al Niño que vivió con mayor fuerza… dejaría que Blaise le viera el culo partido, rojo e hinchado ¡como un maldito mandril!

**25**

Diez minutos antes de salir de su última clase del día, Harry encontró una pajarita sobre su pupitre. Algo dentro suyo se apretó dolorosamente.

"Aula de música. 18:30. D.M."

Oh, joder. Malfoy lo iba a asesinar y se lo tendría bien merecido. Lo iban a despachar en el aula de música y nadie se daría cuenta. ¡Porque no se había aguantado una calentura! ¡Porque no había podido dejar de pensar en ese puto lunar!, ¡en Neville follándose a Malfoy!

Maldito rumor que había alimentado sus fantasías entre esos muslos pálidos. Veía caminar al rubio y se preguntaba en dónde exactamente estaría ese maravilloso punto indeterminado. ¿Cerca de la ingle o más hacia la rodilla? ¿Sería grande, pequeño, minúsculo? ¿Sería de un café oscuro, castaño o quizás de un tono dorado, más como una peca? ¿En qué lugar bajo esos pantalones estaría ese lunar? Y en sus fantasías, mientras se lo follaba, podía ver esa marca, esa pequeña y perfecta mancha, balancearse al compás de sus piernas. Era dolorosamente hipnótico. Era tan sensual. Era tan morboso.

Era un lunar que ya había visto Neville y el chico había repetido más veces con el rubio, que Ginny con Dean. Era casi maratónico. ¡Y la última vez se había comportado como un animal!

Y ahora el guardián de Ravenclaw tenía sus ojos sobre Draco.

¿Por qué Harry no? ¿Por qué no podía tener su oportunidad?

Así que se había creado un perfecto e irrepetible momento y ahora Draco lo iba despachar al otro mundo.

¿Quién iba a matar a Voldemort cuando él se fuera?

**26**

Draco y su esbirro ya estaban en la sala de música, para el momento en que Harry llegó. Cuando Neville vio al moreno, alzó sus cejas sorprendido; pero cuando Potter lo vio a él, frunció el ceño. El rubio estaba lo suficientemente cabreado, como para aguantar su intercambio de miradas.

-Vamos a tomar asiento.- hizo un pase de varita y una mesa con tres sillas se instaló en medio del salón.

-¿Qué hace Harry aquí?- el trigueño le susurró, sin comprender.

-Ya vamos a eso, primero los quiero sentado a los dos.- y miró a Potter, sin ninguna consideración. El chico tragó duro y simplemente obedeció, sin saber si Neville actuaría como novio celoso e intentaría matarlo también.

Humillantemente, Draco tuvo que invocar un hechizo de cojín y sentarse con cuidado. Ambos Griffindor, lo miraron son diferentes grados de preocupación.

-Bien.- suspiró. –Tenemos que hablar de un asunto importante y que ya me está hartando.-

-¿Los tres?- Longbottom frunció el ceño.

-Es algo que comienza contigo y cierta ayuda ofrecida,- entonces el moreno alzó las cejas, expectante, -y termina con Potter, ayer…-

-¿Qué pasó ayer?- preguntó, pero Harry desvió los ojos.

-Ya vamos a llegar a eso…-

-No, quiero saber qué pasó ayer.-

-Longbottom…- Draco apretó los labios y el trigueño se dio cuenta que no estaba para juegos. Era algo importante. ¿Por eso Harry estaba comportándose tan extraño? ¿Tenía relación con el Señor Tenebroso?

-Bien.- aceptó. -¿Qué quieres que diga?-

-¿Quiero que le cuentes a Potter sobre nuestro acuerdo?- Harry volvió a levantar los ojos y miró a su compañero. ¿Acuerdo?

-Oh, bueno, pues…- se rascó un poco la cabeza, -Yo le pedí a Draco… que me dejara decir que tuvimos sexo en el baño de prefectos.-

-¿Qué?-

-Es que Smith… yo le había dicho que me gustaba ¡y él se rió de mi!- masculló todavía indignado con el asunto, a pesar de todo. –Y yo quería hacérselo pagar, por eso le pedí ayuda a Draco. Inventar que tuvimos sexo, para que el idiota no se sintiera tan importante. ¡Si yo había tenido a Draco, podía tener a cualquiera!-

-¿Entonces ustedes no…?-

-No.- escupió el rubio.

-Sólo un veinte por ciento…-

-¡Oye!- Draco le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¡Tú dijiste que era un ochenta por ciento mentira!- se quejó.

-¡Eso no importa ahora!-

-¿Y lo del lunar?- Draco saltó como gato.

-¡Ese maldito lunar! ¿Qué mierda tienen con él?- golpeo la mesa y quiso hacerla volar.

-Draco me dijo que tenía un lunar en el muslo, nunca se lo he visto.-

-Oh…-

-¿"Oh"? ¡Era virgen! ¡Estúpido idiota!-

-¿Qué?- Neville los miró a ambos, con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos Potter, ahora es tu turno. Cuéntale lo que paso ayer, ¡cuéntale!-

-Joder…-

-¡Si, "joder"! ¡Justamente!- quería sacarle los ojos.

-Draco, déjalo hablar.- el trigueño miró a su compañero de habitación y supo que "lo de ayer" no había sido nada bueno. Había visto a Harry sintiendo culpa y allí había para toda una vida.

El rubio se levantó y comenzó a caminar por el aula, intentando disimular la incomodidad y los extraños movimientos que hacía al desplazarse.

-Yo… yo asalte… a Draco… ayer…-

-¿Lo asaltaste?-

-Lo… metí a un aula y…- tragó duro. –¡yo pensé que lo habían hecho!… tú hablaste tanto de ese lunar… y yo… no pude quitármelo de la cabeza…-

-Mira qué justificación.- escupió el rubio.

-¿Lo metiste a un aula?- el trigueño se volteo al rubio. -¿Y no te defendiste?-

-Te voy a reventar la cara, Neville. ¡Resulta que la culpa es mía por no defenderme! ¡Claro que lo intenté!- ya estaba gritando de nuevo y él odiaba a la gente que gritaba. -¡Le dije que era virgen!-

-Es que… no le creí…-

-Si ya me di cuenta… ¡me partiste el culo!-

-¡Draco!- Neville agitó la varita y silencio la habitación.

-¡Era mi maldita primera vez!-

-¡Lo siento! Joder, qué puedo hacer para que me perdones…-

-Era su primera vez, Harry…- negó su compañero, como si fuese algo irreparable. Y de hecho lo era. –Lo tenía planeado con un graduado italiano…-

-¿Qué?-

-Un graduado italiano, maldito sordo.- gimió de frustración. -Mi Rey Lagarto. ¡Me robaste mi fantasía, Potter, hijo de puta!-

-Lo siento… de verdad, Draco.-

-Y ni siquiera era una sala limpia. Me estuvo haciendo respirar polvo y asquerosas pelusas, Neville… ¡y el muy cretino ni siquiera usó lubricante!-

-¿Se lo hiciste al seco?- alzó las cejas. -¿En qué estabas pensando?-

-No estaba… pensando… precisamente…-

-Quiero partirte la cara…- siseo regresando a la silla frente al moreno. Deseando explotarle los sesos con su simple mirada… de nuevo. –Quiero castrarte…-

-Lo entiendo. S-si quieres puedes golpearme o hechizarme…- tragó duro pensando en la palabra "castración".

-Quiero castrarte…- y lo estaba acribillando con los ojos.

-Neville…- gimió Harry.

-Es chascón, Draco, mira…- le pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinando su melenuda cabellera.

-Ni siquiera me besó. No hubo preámbulo, ni seducción.- frunció los labios.

-Te puede besar ahora…-

-Ugh… éste intento de mediación, Longbottom, deja mucho que desear…- masculló.

-¡Te puedo besar!- Harry lo miró con toda la intención de la que fue capaz. –De hecho, me encantaría besarte… he soñado con besarte, como no tienes idea.-

Draco lo miró con ojos entrecerrados, distinguiendo cómo se le aceleraba la respiración al idiota… al melenudo idiota.

-¿En serio?-

-Te besaría todo lo que quieras.- tragó fuerte y su manzana de Adán se movió cautivadoramente. –En mi mente… nos hemos besado muchas veces…-

-¿Y el preámbulo y la seducción?-

-Te daré todo el preámbulo y la seducción que quieras…- Neville le movió las manos, para que siquiera hablando. Tenía que aplacar la furia del rubio, de alguna manera. –Podemos… ehm… salir a comer, a beber algo a las Tres Escobas. Podemos salir a caminar… juntos por el lago, eso es muy… seductor… eh… ¿qué más?- pensó. –Puedo darte chocolates…-

-Potter.-

-¡Espera! Preámbulo,- se frotó la cabeza con ambas manos, dejándose el cabello como un nido de pájaros. Si hubiese mirado al rubio, se habría dado cuenta que con eso ya lo había convencido. –preámbulo… besos, muchos besos. También te puedo tocar harto, todo lo que quieras. Te… te puedo hacer una mamada. No sé hacerlas, pero ahí nos arreglamos.-

-Hay que darte clases…- dijo Neville, como si fuera un maestro en la materia.

-¿Ah?- el moreno los miró.

-Sí, el experto.- bufó Draco. -Todavía hay que preguntarle a Dailey sobre los resultados.-

-¡Dillan!-

-Lo que sea…-

-Entonces… ¿ya estoy perdonado?-

-No, Potter. Estas en deuda.-

**27**

Draco salió del baño, tapando la pomada que Blaise le había robado a Pomfrey. Milagrosa magia, no sabría qué hacer sin algo como eso. Muggles incompetentes, con su alcohol y su solución yodada.

-¿Me vas a contar qué pasó?- el moreno le preguntó, descansando sobre su propia cama, junto a la de Draco. Parecía determinado a saber.

-Mi Rey Lagarto terminó siendo Potter.-

-¿Qué quieres decir?- el rubio se dejó caer de cara a la cama. Ya no se sentía tan mal físicamente, pero su orgullo continuaba abollado, machacado y hundido.

-Ese estúpido Griffindor me asaltó por la retaguardia y me robó mis sueños adolescentes.- suspiró.

-Oh…- se recostó de lado y lo miró con la cabeza apoyada sobre uno de sus brazos. –Ya te iba a llegar, ¿no? Y es el Niño que vivió. ¿Quién más puede decir lo mismo?-

-Al menos tiene bonito pelo…- aceptó a regañadientes.

-Tienes el favor incondicional de un Griffindor y el interés del Héroe. Todo gracias a una mentira y un lunar… sin planearlo siquiera. Salazar estaría orgulloso de ti, indudablemente.-

-¡Puto lunar!- gritó contra la almohada… y se sintió tentado hasta de masticar la funda.

**28**

Neville los había alcanzado en la entrada principal del castillo. Iba corriendo y aleteando sus lechuguinos brazos vestidos con su camisa negra. Draco tendría que encantarle otra, porque esa ya la estaba repasando mucho. Los atajó a ambos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos iluminados.

Las posibilidades eran realmente pocas, como para equivocarse.

-Seguro es ese Davis. Le habrá dicho que es lindo o lo habrá tocado por casualidad.-

-¿Quién es Davis?- preguntó Harry.

-¿Adivinen qué?- gritó. –Adivinen, adivinen…- soltó llegando hasta ellos.

-¿Ese cochino de Donnovan, ya te tocó alguna parte privada?- se burló.

-¡No!… o bueno, no sé.- pero de todas formas mantenía su sonrisa radiante. Draco hizo una mueca. –¡Nos besamos!, ¡detrás del invernadero tres!-

-¡Neville! ¡Felicidades!- Harry le palmeo un brazo, con gusto.

-Espero que no hayas usado mucha lengua, ni saliva… y sueles encimarte mucho. Terminas atosigando.- masculló, rodando los ojos.

-¡Oye!- se quejó Longbottom.

-¡Au!, Potter cretino, no me aprietes la mano…- se soltó del moreno y lo miró con ojos asesinos. Ya no lo dejaría tomarle la mano, era un animal.

-Dijeron que no habían hecho nada…- bufó el moreno.

-Eso fue parte del veinte por ciento real.- concluyó Neville.

-¡Sí!, y no te quejes porque tú hiciste el otro ochenta.- masculló Draco, presionando un dedo sobre el pecho del moreno. -¡Es genial!, dos Griffindor y tuve una primera vez mediocre…-

-Está bien, está bien.- se le colorearon las majillas a Harry.

-Pero estamos hablando de Damon…-

-¡No se llama Damon!-

-Lo que sea…-

-¡Draco!-

-Qué importa, Declan, Davon…- hizo gestos.

-Di…- tentó el trigueño. El rubio quiso quitarle ese brillo de los ojos. Tanto por un tonto nombre.

-Dingo.-

-¡No!… Dil-…-

-Dilmore… Dilton…-

-¡Dillan!-

-¡Nadie puede recordar eso!- bufó cabreado. –Longbottom, lo importante aquí es que si en seis meses conseguiste un roñoso beso… con suerte el próximo año tienes sexo. Me guardaré mis felicitaciones hasta entonces.- le dio una palmadita en la mejilla y tomando la mano de Potter salieron de ahí.

Basta de cortejos e intimidades que no tuvieran que ver con su propia vida. Si toda esa brutalidad tenía un aprendizaje, era que, ser un buen cordero solo te trae problemas… Ya ven a ese hombre de la cruz… ¡muerto!

**29**

Potter lo llevó a dar una vuelta por el lago del calamar gigante, tomados románticamente de la mano. Sí, había terminado aceptando el contacto de nuevo, es que le gustaba su mano de palmas callositas. Allí se sentaron y le extendió la caja de chocolates que le había prometido, como "preámbulo". ¡Prf! Eran chocolates suizos, al menos. No estaba tan mal.

Conversaron un rato y el evidente nerviosismo de Potter lo hizo sentir mejor. Tenía las manos húmedas y tartamudeaba de vez en cuando… pero cuando se alborotaba el cabello, Draco creía ver una divinidad iconográfica. A Sid Vicius, o a Dave Grohl, quizás Christopher Schmid (*) con sus ojos verdes… o algo así. El tonto era muy atractivo. Y esos ridículos anteojos le daban un cierto aire circunspecto, que le hacían temblar las piernas.

Suspiró soñador. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar de ese zopenco?

Cuando comenzó a oscurecer, Potter lo llevó hacia las graderías del estadio. Lo hizo avanzar por el lado de los profesores, hasta la torre más alta. Desde allí se veía el atardecer. No podía quejarse.

-Aquí hace falta un sofá.- dijo el rubio, lamentándose (*).

-¿Quieres un sofá?- El moreno se sentó a su lado y volvió a tomar su mano, acariciando su dorso con el pulgar.

-No. Está bien así.- le sonrió con una de sus sonrisas lindas… a ver si espabilaba. -Comienza con los besos.-

Harry se creyó derretir. Era la primera vez que Draco le sonreía de esa manera, sin burla y sin malas intenciones. El rubio lo había perdonado y ahora le estaba dando una oportunidad. ¡No se podía creer su suerte!

**Fin**

* * *

><p>(*) Sid Vicius, es el nombre como se le conoce popularmente al bajista de The Sex Pistols.<p>

(*) Dave Grohl, es el vocalista y guitarra de Foo Fighters, ex baterista de Nirvana =)

(*) Christopher Schmid, es el vocalista de Lacrimas Profundere.

(*) Menciono lo del sofá, porque en mis dos fics anteriores el climax del final –la revelación de la verdad y/o el sexo- ocurren en un sofá. Quizás en un mensaje de mi subconsciente =3

Y sí, me gustan los chascones =D.

Ya que hemos llegado al final y no nos leeremos hasta un buen rato, aprovecho de decirlo: ésta historia va dedicada/o a todas/os quienes le han dado una oportunidad a éste entuerto XD y en especial a Floor Whitlock, Proserpinah, Navylin, Shix, Mich Malfoy y DarySnape, por sus comentarios y todo su apoyo en estos tres proyectos que ya llevo "a cuestas" =D. ¡Abrazo de grupo!


End file.
